Living With A Mutt
by Arctic0Kitten
Summary: When Misa's beloved Humanoid starts to act strange, Misa rushes to her vet, who suggests getting a friend for Raito... However will this new member of the family cause more problems or fix it... L/Raito Mpreg You've been warned!
1. Prologue

**Living With A Mutt **

_Redone By: Arctic Kitten_

_**Prologue**_

Misa Amane, a 21 year old model, sat in her mansion looking over herself in a magazine. Beside her was her prized winning impure breed cat. He was large in size, twice a normal domesticated cat, however his markings were of an average cat's. He was a caramel color with darker strands here and there. Light chocolate colored eyes were covered by thick lashes. He slept on, curled up on a pillow that was embroidered with his name: _Light Yagami (Raito)._ Misa glanced over from her magazine and smiled cutely. She loved her impure breed. He was one of a kind and she wouldn't dream of replacing him. She put her chin in the palm of her hand and watched him sleep with the fondness look in her eyes. Years before the impure breeds came about, there were only pure breeds. Everyone had one, and it drove Misa crazy. She didn't want what everyone else had. She wanted something different. Even at 3 years old she refused one of the rarest breeds of cat. She stated that she didn't want to be like _'Everyone else'_.

That's how she came to find Raito. She ran away from her home because she believed that everyone was a big meany. Wondering in the park, alone, she nearly got kidnapped. However a large cat came out of nowhere and killed the man before he could even get two steps out of the 

park. At first glance, Misa had fallen deeply in love with the cat. After that she never went anywhere without him. He was barely a year old when they had met, but he was already as big as a normal domesticated house cat. Misa took the cat home and realized that he had a special ore around him. She didn't name him that night, but the name came to her in a dream.

It was a strange dream, the landscape was all white, not just plain white either, it was snowy white. She was just standing there when she spotted a small toddler, when she got close enough, the toddler looked up and Misa's breath was stolen from her. She woke up in a cold sweat, she looked over at the cat and saw him staring at her with an intensity that she had never seen before. His eyes were livid! Then a voice whispered, _"Light Yagami"_ After that she called him Light, or Raito.

Misa stared long and hard at her beloved cat. Something didn't seem right about him these days. Tilting her head she examined the feline. Misa would stare at Raito for the longest time but not see what was bugging the over sized tomcat. It bothered Misa so much. She sighed when Raito shifted uncomfortably on his pillow.

"**Misa will have to call Dr. Kona…" **whispered Misa mournfully. She hadn't taken Raito to the vets since she had gotten him. This would be very strange to see her vet now. Letting her hair sway into her face, Misa reached for the phone, her long fingernails clicked loudly against the object. Raito blinked awake and stared up at Misa. Misa glanced over and smiled weakly. She dialed and put the phone to her ear. Raito flicked his ears and stared at her. The phone rang…

Once….

Twice….

Three times…

((Misa's Speech on the phone: **"MISA!"**

((Dr. Kona Speech on the phone: _**"Dr. Kona!"**_))

"_**Hello Dr. Kona's veterinarian hospital, Dr. Kona speaking, how may I help you?"**_

Misa perked up.

"**Dr. Kona! It's Misa!"** Misa squealed a little too loudly. Light flattened his ears to his head.

"_**Ah, Misa how are you?"**_

"**Misa's doing good!"** squeaked Misa happily.

Raito twitched, normally Misa would scratch his ear when he awoke or pat her lap for him to lay in it, which he normally refused, but this time she was busy on the phone. It really irritated Light.

"_**How is Raito?"**_

Misa frowned.

"**Well that is why Misa called. Misa's Raito isn't acting rig**_-(right)_

As Misa was talking, Raito had stretched and crawled, not walked, but crawled, into her lap. Nudging her arm with his nose."**-ht….."**

Misa gawked at Raito. He was asking for affection! Misa was the one always asking for Raito's affection, not the other way around!

"_**Hm, how is he 'not acting right'?…"**_

"**Asking affection from Misa…."**

There was a long LONG pause on the other line before Dr. Kona spoke up.

"_**Bring him in, Misa. I'll check him out. See what is going on."**_

Misa had become even more worried as time went on and it showed on her face. Raito was sprawled out upon her lap, his back against her legs. Reaching out his pawed at her chin, just grazing it.

"**Dr. Kona, do you think Raito will be okay? Misa mean's do you think it is serious?"**

There was another long pause before Dr. Kona answered.

"_**I don't know, Misa. With Raito it could be anything." **_

With that Dr. Kona hung up, leaving Misa still hanging on the phone. She looked down at the large paw and then at the concerned look on Raito's face. He never looked like that! Worried, 

Misa put down the phone, forgetting it was still on, and picked her large, HEAVY cat up. She walked out of her mansion without even telling anyone…

Kitten: Alright, I've only did a few corrections to this chapter…. Prologue. They aren't really noticeable unless you know the older version of the story.

**Chapter One:** _Can Loneliness Be A Disease? _


	2. Chap 1 Can Loneliness Be A Disease?

**Living With A Mutt **

_Redone By: Arctic Kitten_

_**Can Loneliness Be A Disease?**_

Misa pushed open the doors to a low-class veterinarian hospital. Raito was being cradled in her arms. He was purring loudly, louder than he had ever done before. Dr. Kona was waiting for her when she walked into the waiting room.

"**This way."** He ushered Misa into another room. Misa placed her beloved kitty on the examining table and stepped back worriedly.

"**Dr. Kona, is he going to be okay? Is Misa's kitty going to be okay?"** Misa wiggled around nervously. Dr. Kona tested Raito for everything but he didn't appear to have any of the illnesses that he had worried about. **"Dr. Kona….?"** Dr. Kona looked up from testing Raito's heart. He pulled away and smiled.

"**Well he isn't in any harm from being sick, Misa. However I would like to talk to you about something…"** He said as Raito pushed up against him. Misa cocked her head to the side with a questionable look.

"**Like what?"** Misa asked as she put her finger to her lip and her large eyes starred innocently.

"**Well," **began Dr. Kona,** "he is the only humanoid you have, right?"**

Misa nodded. "**And he is 18 years in his human form right?" **

Misa nodded again. "**You've never seen him act like this before, right?"**

Misa nodded for the third time. She tilted her head to the side,

"**What are you trying to get from Misa?"** Misa asked.

"**Well, it appears to me that he is lonely…"**

Misa's brows forwarded.

"**But Misa brings Raito everywhere Misa's goes**!" cried Misa as Raito pawed at the stethoscope around Dr. Kona's neck. Cringing at the loud pounding in his ears, he removed the object down and placed it down upon the examining table. Only for it to be tackled by Raito. Dr. Kona watched the playful act with complete shock. He looked at Misa, still wearing the shocked expression on his face.

"**What I mean is that he needs another hybrid to play with. Even if he doesn't play, it will feel better for him to have another like him around. He might be able to speak to the other more easily. I know he goes to you for **_**everything**_**, however, he does have things he might want to talk to with the same gender at times. Males normally have things too speak about that shouldn't really be spoken with the opposite sex."** He said before Misa could eject. Misa pouted. Her Raito was always so helpful when a boyfriend broke up with her. Or when a 

boyfriend wouldn't go into the store to get Misa some pad's _(You know what I mean)_ because Misa was too ill to do it herself, Raito would go in for her. She loved him for it. She loved everything he did for her. She was very grateful to have found a pet like him. Misa looked up at the doctor.

"**So the main reason Misa's Light isn't acting right is because he is lonely and needs another friend?"** Dr. Kona nodded.

"**It will do him some good, and you never know, Misa. You'll be able to go to places you normally never got to go because of having a single hybrid…"** Misa's eyes started to fill with tears. Raito suddenly fidgeted. He was perched on the edge of the examining table. Before Dr. Kona could even flinch, Raito leapt clear across the room into Misa's un-expecting arms. With a squeal Misa, and Raito, were on the ground. Dr. Kona watched astonished as the sound of purring filled the room. Walking over to Misa, he crouched and stroked his head.

"**I know it might feel nice to suddenly have a cuddly hybrid to yourself, Misa… However, his condition is only at level two. If he hits level three… You will not be able to touch him…"** Misa lay there on the checkered floor stunned still, but the words had punctured her heart.

"**Mi-Misa… Wo-nt li-like that."** She said through soft gasping breaths. Dr. Kona stood and got some paper work out.

"**I have another question, Misa…"** Dr. Kona smiled as he saw Raito starting to lick Misa's nose. She didn't seem to enjoy it very much. Raito's tongue was rough! Misa glanced over to Dr. Kona.

"**You're the only one he has ever shown his human form to, right?"**

Misa nodded. "**Okay…"** he scribbled down something on the paper work. **"Has he ever been around other hybrids for a long period of time?"**

Misa nodded. "**Has he ever shown aggression to things he doesn't like?"**

Misa nodded so fast that she became dizzy. Dr. Kona blinked. "**How much aggression?"**

"**A lot."** Misa muttered. **"There was this one time where Misa took Raito to a show, where all of the other hybrids were being shown. Of course Misa wanted to enter Raito… SO Misa did!" **Dr. Kona raised his eyebrow. His hand scrabbling away at the paper work. Misa pulled herself into a sitting position, forcing Raito into her lap. **"So Misa left Raito in the dressing room."** She became sad. **"When Misa returned, she found Raito and the room covered in blood." **Dr. Kona had started to nibble the pencil when he heard that, the pencil dropped from his mouth to the floor with a thunk. Misa seemed to have not noticed this because she continued with the story. **"Raito had stated that there was a hybrid who tried to kill him.. But instead he killed the hybrid."** Misa stroked at Raito's head, slowly. Raito seemed pleased with what he had done. Dr. Kona stared, eyes bulging out of his head. **"The blood was everywhere there was a leg-"**

"**Tha-that's enough… I got enough info, thank you."** Dr. Kona stated briskly pulling the papers together. Misa closed her lips.

"**But do you know what?"** Misa whispered. Dr. Kona was afraid to ask.

"**What?"** he hopped he wouldn't regret asking later.

"**Misa's Light was disqualified.. Because of his aggressive behavior and killing another hybrid…"** Dr. Kona sighed.

"**Well after hybrids show that type of emotion people tend to shy away… he shouldn't have killed him anyway."** Misa glared.

"**But it wasn't Light's fault. He was defending himself!"** cried Misa. Standing up. Making Raito dangle from her shoulder. He worked around her so that his two hind legs were perched on either side of her shoulders and his paws where on her head. Dr. Kona looked down.

"**He might have been defending himself Misa, but he killed another hybrid. He would have been put down if it wasn't for the fact that you're his owner."** Misa blinked. Her face paled, eyes became duel, bottom lip trembled. Dr. Kona hadn't realized what he had just said… He stared at Misa as she turned and started towards the door. Before she exited, Misa turned and looked back at the bewildered doctor.

"**If Misa gets another pet, will Light be back to his normal self?"** Dr. Kona nodded.

"**Yeah he just needs-"** but he never got to finish his sentence because Misa closed the door.

Dr. Kona flopped down onto his wheelie chair and pushed his glasses up so he could rub his eyes. Then all of a sudden, something that Misa had said made Dr. Kona stand up, he stood up so fast that his chair was flung back and fell over. **"How many times has this happened?"**

The one thing that ran through his mind as he went to the phone was the sentence that drew his attention. **"There was this **_**one time**_** where Misa took Raito to a show, where all of the other **

**humanoids were being shown."** He picked up the phone and dialed. _'How bad is his diagnosis?!'_

**Kitten:**_ I finally got to fix up this chapter, I changed humanoid with hybrid and reread the chapter. It's somewhat changed but not much. Just a tad bit._

**Request:** _I would like the reviews to hit 15 before I post chapter 2 because that really boosts my stamina to type of these stories!_

**Chapter Two:**_ Picking The One_


	3. Chap 2 Picking The One

**Living With A Mutt **

_Redone By: Arctic Kitten_

_**Which To Pick?**_

Misa walked alone down a busy street. She wore her hair up in two high pony tails, dark shades covered her eyes and her knee high black boots clicked on the ground. Men whistled as she walked passed. She ignored them and kept going. Her frilly black shirt didn't even go past her knees. Misa sighed as she looked down at her purse. Light, who once could fit, was nowhere to be seen. She, in all the years, had left him home. The Doctor had suggested to meet up with him at a park near a strip mall. _(No not like that... .)_ Misa looked around and saw the mall. Just like the doctor had told her, the park was right next to it.

The doctor was standing next to a lunch bench, he was wearing blue jeans and a button down white t. He looked normal, Misa liked the look. She perked up and ran over to him, leaping into his arms. The doctor laughed, he had gotten use to how Misa acted. Misa pulled her head away from the doctor's chest and smiled, her shades had slipped down her nose. Exposing her bright innocent eyes

"**Misa likes this look!"** she squealed. The doctor smiled.

"**Misa always looks good."** the doctor responded sweetly. Misa's eyes widened and she hugged the doctor again.

"**So," **began Misa, "**Why did Doctor bring Misa here?"** Misa finished as she took another bite out of her strawberry flavored ice cream. The doctor had his arm around Misa's shoulders. Men and woman looked at them envious. But the doctor only did this to keep other men away from Misa. She wasn't dating anyone right at the moment and Misa would like to keep it like that for awhile longer.

"**Like I said, Misa,"** said the doctor softly, "**Light is on the verge of deep depression because he has no one around."** The doctor suddenly felt a slump of Misa's shoulders. He looked down to see a sad pouty face on Misa. "**Of his type."** he added quickly. He already knew that Misa took Light everywhere she went. He remembered the talk he had with her over the phone. Two ours of trying to convince Misa not to bring Light. When he added the last bit, Misa seemed to lighten up.

"**So, you brought Misa here to buy a friend for Misa's Light?"** He could hear the hopefulness in her voice.

"**Yes."** he said as he suddenly was yanked by Misa around the shops. The doctor wanted to tell Misa that there was a pet store just across the park, but Misa seemed determined to find it herself.

-

After an hour of nothing, Misa passed right by the pet shop. She suddenly stopped making the doctor bump into her. She swiftly turned around and yanked the doctor with her as she went to stand in front of the pet shop window.

"**Misa found it!"** squeaked Misa as a diss-shuffled Doctor was dragged into the shop. The bell rang. Before the shop owners could say _'welcome'_ Misa was already buzzing around the cages. The doctor staggered over to the owners and put his head down on the desk.

"**I'm here**_**...**__-pant-_** with a**_-cough-___**friend..."** he gasped. The female behind the desk beamed.

"**Ah yes, Dr. Kona. Nice to see you again." **the woman came out from behind the desk and walked up to her partner. **"Dr. Kona has arrived, could you take him and his friend to the back?"** The partner who's tag read: _Hi my name is Jay Roger_, motioned Dr. Kona to follow him. However Misa wasn't with him...

Misa, was still eating her strawberry ice cream. The plastic spoon was hanging out of her mouth.

"**Hmmm..."** she said as she looked from cage to cage. There were Humanoids in every cage. Some were in their human forms, while others stayed in their animal forms. Misa had seen over fifty animals and still none came to her liking. Misa knew what her Light would like. She was nearing the back of the store, where most of the un-likable pets were kept. Misa took the spoon out of her mouth and dipped it into the melting ice cream. She was about to put the spoon full in her mouth when suddenly a filthy hand reached out and grabbed her hand. It pulled her hand over to the cage where the spoon would be inside the cage. Misa couldn't see the animal in the cage, but she knew it had just taken the ice cream off the spoon. She pouted and tried to pull her hand back, but the hand that had her wouldn't allow her. The sound of smacking lips made Misa 

blink. Finally the hand released her and Misa stepped back, only to see the spoon sparkly clean. No ice cream was on it. She stared at the spoon then at the shadowed cage. **"You ate Misa's ice **

**cream."** pouted Misa as she looked at the spoon. Misa looked back at the cage and tried to pear into it. However the lighting wasn't very good and the only thing she could see was the outline of a large hybrid. She was about to get closer when Jay came around the corner and grabbed her. Startling Misa and making her jump with fright.

"**Pardon me, but Dr. Kona wants you..."** Misa glanced at the cage as she was ushered away. Her eyebrows forwarded and she let her lips form into a frown as the cage disappeared from her view.

-

"**And this one was just brought in yesterday."** cooed the female shop owner. She held a small baby hybrid rabbit. Its little feet kicking at the air as the shop owner put her nose to its. Dr. Kona seemed thrilled, however Misa was staring boredly out the small window. Her plastic spoon wiggling in her mouth. Her cheek was resting in the palm of her hand. Dr. Kona looked a little disheartened on how Misa was acting. They had seen some of the finest pets in the shop and all twenty-two pets were looked down upon by Misa. This wasn't a good sign. Dr. Kona looked back at the owner and the little rabbit, they both seemed sad. He shook his head and the owner put the baby rabbit back. Dr. Kona looked at Misa then suddenly it hit him. Misa didn't want another cat because Light was the only cat in her life, and she didn't want a rabbit because Light would just ignore it. He remembered the time he had brought his rabbit to the vet's office and Light had met him. They seemed to get along. But Dr. Kona knew that Light was looking at his 

rabbit as though he was inferior to himself. Light was the dominate creature. Dr. Kona got to his feet and offered Misa his hand who was a bit shocked. She had been daydreaming and didn't know Dr. Kona had even gotten up. **"Well if you don't like him, we have some-"** the owner was interrupted by Dr. Kona.

"**Do you have any dogs?"** The owner looked at him strangely.  
**"You would like a…. dog?"**

"**Yes"**

"**I-I don't think a dog and a cat-"** Dr. Kona looked at Misa and looked back at the owner.

"**Yes, I think a dog would do..."** The owner seemed puzzled but sighed in defeat. Dr. Kona took Misa's soupy ice cream from her so she wouldn't spill it.

"**As you wish... this way please."** Misa, Dr. Kona and the owner walked out of the back and into the front of the shop where they started to walk to another door. But as they passed a rack of hybrids. Misa stopped, she knew this area, this was where she had been assaulted by the unknown hybrid. Yes the hybrid had stolen her ice cream! Without warning she ran back into the lane. **"Miss!"** called the owner. But Misa wasn't listening. Dr. Kona was hot on her heals. Misa stopped at the cage, she could barely see the hybrid in the cage. It was hunched over, the cage was way too small for this type of hybrid. Misa could see that this hybrid was wearing a baggy white shirt and equally baggy blue jeans, he wore no shoes, just socks which were almost black and they were crusty! _(ewwww xp)_ Misa looked around for the switch to the light and found it. She quickly turned it on, as the owner got up to them, the lights flickered on and the hybrid around the area moaned in pain as bright light was in their eyes. **"Miss. Please turn the lights **

**off, they don't like light!"** Misa just looked at the humanoid in the cage. He had his back turned to her.

"**Hey!"** called Misa. The hybrid didn't respond. **"Hey, Misa is talking to you!"** The hybrid twitched and slowly turned his head. Black shaggy hair, covered in flees and was that a spider!? Black bags were visible under the coal blue eyes of the this hybrid. He was dreadfully pale, like paper almost, even though he had a baggy shirt on, something told Misa that it felt like he was looking into her soul for sins she had committed. Shivering and glancing at Dr. Kona she smiled. **"Misa wants this one!"** Dr. Kona blinked and looked at the dog.

"**Are you sur-"** Dr. Kona began before he was interrupted.

"**NO!"** wailed the owner. Startling both Dr. Kona and Misa. They both gave her a queer look. She coughed and laughed nervously. **"I mean… No he's not a sellable pet. You see he's bitte-"**

"**Misa doesn't care if doggy isn't a well mannered pooch, Misa has chosen this poochy**." The women stared at Misa with anger and discomfort.

"**But-"** A hand stopped the owner from talking. She looked over her shoulder and saw Dr. Kona shaking his head. He leaned in and whispered into her ear.

"**When Misa has decided, she has decided. There is no other, Misa wants. None that have passed her judgment."** The woman motioned them to fallow her. However Misa stomped her foot.

"**Misa wants to pet him!"** the woman looked horror struck.

"**He-he doesn't like to be to-touched…"** Misa glared.

"**Misa does not care, Misa is going to be owner of him. Misa wants to pet him**!" Misa yelled, while stomping her foot and crossing her arms in front of her bosom. Dr. Kona shook his head when the owner looked at him for help.

"**She has decided…"** The owner groaned before pulling a set of jingling keys from her belt and going over to unlock the cage. When the cage was unlocked and opened, the woman stepped aside for Misa. Misa took a step forward but stopped and glared at the owner.

"**Wha-what?!"** squeaked the owner. Misa pouted.

"**Papers…"** Dr. Kona tapped the owner.

"**She wants us to do the paper work while she is spending time with her new pet."** The owner grunted and walked away, Dr. Kona gave back the soupy ice cream and followed the owner.

Misa stared at the crouching dog before her. He looked like a pure breed. Misa sighed, even though she didn't want a pure breed, she seemed to just adopt one. However this dog seemed different… Even though he was a pure breed he wasn't treated or acted like one. His attitude seemed frozen, his eyes were blank. Misa could tell he was smart though.

"**Hello." **Began Misa pleasantly.** "Misa… You?"** she asked sweetly. The hybrid didn't respond. She blinked and pouted. **"What's the matter, you don't like Misa?" **the hybrid's coal blue eyes shifted over to where the other hall was. Misa tilted her head and looked over, spotting Jay spying on them. She glared and her eyes became dark with anger. She stood, startling Jay, **"Misa **

**doesn't like **_**STALKERS!" **_she screamed, riling the other animals in the cages. All the hybrids voices raised in shrill cries. Jay stumbled back and rushed off, nearly tripping over a box. Misa looked over at the hybrid, she blinked when she saw him twisting his finger in his ear like there was something in it. When Jay was gone the noise died off and Misa was left in complete silence. Misa waited a bit before her passions wore thin. She clapped her hands together and purred, **"So what's your name?"** The hybrid stared at her before reaching out and dipping his finger into the soupy sauce of Misa's ice cream. Misa stared, she couldn't believe that this hybrid was stealing _HER_ ice cream. She pulled the ice cream away and glared. The human hybrid stuck his finger into his mouth and sucked on it. He went for seconds but Misa pulled it out of his reach. **"No more!" **she whined. The hybrid drooped. **"Unless you answer my question." **Squeaked Misa. The hybrid's duel eyes became bright with hope. He stepped up to the edge of the cage and motioned Misa closer. She stepped forward and placed her ear near the hybrid dog's mouth.

"_**L"**_ he responded just loud enough for her to hear. Misa stepped back and grinned.

"**Alright!"** She offered the treat to L. However when L was about to grab it, Misa swiftly wrapped her arms around the hybrid dog and yanked him out of the cage. If L was startled he didn't show it, his head was up against her bosom, her hand was holding the cup of ice cream. One of his legs were still in the cage while the other one kinda dangled just an inch off the ground. His belly was exposed, showing how dirty he was truly. Misa snuggled L while L took a sip of the strawberry ice cream.

-

**Kitten:**_Alright, not much has changed in this chapter. Just fixed it up, changed humanoid to __hybrid. That's mainly it. But reread it and see if you can see any change_. -smiles-

**Request:** _I would like the reviews to hit 25 before I post chapter 3 because that really boosts my stamina to type of these stories!_

**Chapter Three:** _Bath Time_


	4. Chap 3 Bath Time

**Living With A Mutt **

_Redone By: Arctic Kitten_

_**Bath Time**_

Raito sat alone, fiddling with a lace from one of Misa's corsets. Raito grumbled, he was not pleased that Misa left without him. He wanted to be around her, not be without her. It was driving him insane. Raito in the long shot hated being alone. He hated the thought. Even though he says he would like to be alone, it wasn't true. The fact was, every time he found himself alone it always reminded him of his family, before he met Misa.

It was always his family that gave him nightmares. His dad had been used as a cop cat, he died when his partner, a human, dropped a bookshelf on him. Killing him instantly, his father never showed his human side… He said it would corrupt us.

Raito snorted.

"**Sure dad, like corruption is what will affect me…"** Raito muttered as he started to chew on the piece of lace. Then his tabby cat mother came into view. How he hated her sometimes. She was so lovey dovey it killed Raito in side. It was like, if he wasn't the perfect cat, she wouldn't have loved him.

Raito rolled over, slowly, his fur retreated back into his skin, his limbs and torso became longer. His muzzle withdrew and hair replaced the fur on his head. Long cat claws raked the ground.

The only thing he loved in his family was his young sister Sayu. She saw his flaws and loved him anyway. She was the only one who came up to him and wrapped her chubby cat arms around him and would say: _**"I swill wove you!" **__(Translation: I still love you)_

Raito frowned at the memory. **"I wonder how she is faring without me**?" questioned Raito to himself. It had been years since he had thought about his family.

'_Maybe it's because the human is always around.'_ A voice echoed from the bedroom. Raito twitched his ears. He twisted around so he was laying on his stomach, he glanced out of Misa's walk in closet and spotted a strange creature lounging on Misa's bed. Raito could barely make out what it was. But whatever it was, it had some messed up wings!

Raito got to his hands and knees and crawled out from the closet. He watched the creature as it watched him. Raito took in the large yellow fish eyes, with the red pupil. He felt uneasy as distorted clown lips sneered at him, showing off yellow jagged shark teeth. His body was strange, long lengthy legs and arms, smaller torso. The muzzle looked like a dogs, but the ears looked like cats. The wings looked like it came from a raven that had molting problems. And that body! It reminded Raito of a hyena. Raito was so taken back by the disturbing creature before him, he just happened to see the slightest movement. Its tail was short and stubby. Raito blinked. _'This creature looks like it has all different animal parts just stitched together!'_

"**What the hell are you?"** The creature sniffed and rolled over so he was back in a crouching position.

'_I'm a Shinigami's pet, Ryuk.'_ The scratchy voice of the creature answered. Raito stared long and hard.

"**A-a… Death God's pet**?" Raito quivered at the thought. He blinked and stared at the creature before him. A thought suddenly popping into his head, **"Wait, if you're a Shinigami's pet, then why are you here? Aren't you suppose to be with your Shinigami?" **Raito flicked his tail as he made himself comfortable at the end of the bed. The creature suddenly came forward nose to nose with Raito.

'_You want to know __**why**__ I came here?_' the creature asked his clown lips spread into a creepy ass smile, jagged, yellow, shark like teeth glistened in the light. Raito tried pulling away however his body wouldn't allow him, he just gulped and nodded. The creature slowly rotated in the air, black feathery wings hung limp when the creature was upside down. _'The reason why I came here…_' he paused for awhile, building tension. _'Was because I was bored.'_

Misa held a stack of paper work in her hands.

Licenses…

Vet papers…

Birth papers…

And much more… Misa could barely open the door to her car after adopting L. The owners didn't want to give L up. However, Misa was not leaving until she got him. With a pleased yip she glanced over at the slouched hybrid beside her.

"**Misa's Light will be sound proud of Misa! Misa did good. Misa did good**!" Misa chanted happily. L just tilted his head, floppy black lab ears twitched at the noise. L sighed, pulling out his left hand, he stuck his thumb parshely into his mouth and chewed. His baggy, dirty attire drew much attention. People whispered about how Misa had finally gotten another pet.

-

Misa was greeted at the front gate of her mansion. Her butler, which was a female but dressed in male clothing, offered Misa her hand. Misa light up taking the offered hand, Misa was pulled out from the limo. L, who was offered a hand, got out by himself, while glaring at the woman. Backing up the butler watched as L got out of the car and fallowed Misa into the house. Misa dumped the paper work onto a desk, where it was swept up by maids. L looked around, the place was a castle! Misa turned to L and clasped her hands around one of his. Pulling his hand to her face she purred a welcome.

"**Welcome home L!"** L stared at her blankly. Before he could do anything, Misa was dragging him up the stairs. **"Come on, you have to see Misa's Raito now! Misa did good, Misa did good!" **she chanted over and over again. L was shocked as he was painfully dragged up three flights of stairs. Misa stopped and pulled L aside to a hallway. She grinned but then covered L's mouth with her hand. **"shhhhhh!"** she said loudly. **"Misa will show you where Raito lives. But it's a secret so keep it to yourself!"** she said cheekily. L just raised an eyebrow. Misa turned

around and pulled a vase off a table, then she swiftly pulled out a board from the small side table and pressed a couple of keys out then replaced the board. Nothing happened. They waited and still happened. L looked at Misa confused. Up until Misa grabbed his grimy hand and yanked 

him down the hall. She turned a corner and found a door. She looked at L and put her figure to her lips. She pulled him over to her so that her lips were right at his ear. **"8F3+"** she spoke in code… L recognized this as the code to get in.

After Misa had given L the tour of the area where Raito lived, she allowed him to wonder by himself. He had already found all five bathrooms, he found the kitchen where he snagged an arm load of sweets, he found the den and lounge _(forgive me if they are the same) _he also found a play room and a swimming pool. Even though L had only gone through part of the house, he knew he was only seeing a smidge of it. He was wondering the third floor when he noticed something. The air was filled with the same fragrant that Misa had been wearing. Pricking his ears he sniffed the air, past the sweet smell of his sugar treasure, he could smell the path the perfume made. It was coming from a room that the door had been left ajar. Leaving crumbs behind him, L made his way to the room. Suddenly feeling a chill run down his spine, he stopped. Instead of bursting into the room, he just peered through the gap in the door. What he saw made him very confused. With a freshly baked strawberry jelly donut hanging from his mouth, L watched a humanoid, who he named Raito, because Misa only had one other humanoid pet. So it must have been Raito. However, what got L's mind reeling was what Raito was doing. He was sitting Indian style, in his human form, tail wrapped around his left foot, his ears perked like he was listening to someone. His eyes were drawn to the bed. However when L craned his neck he could see no one on the bed. Suddenly Raito started to speak.

"**So if you're here then where is your owner?"** Raito asked. As though listening to someone, Raito nodded in understanding. **"You're stupid-"** suddenly Raito snapped his head around and 

was staring right at L! L, taken aback by the action flung back, tossing his sugar treasure everywhere. But instead of all over the floor, it ended up landing all over L! _(Poor L, it isn't his day lol)_ Raito suddenly shifted from his human form to his cat form in a slit second. L, who was now covered in strawberry jelly was face to face with Raito, he had flung himself out of the room and lunged at L.

"**Who are you and why are you-"**

"**Raito! Misa knew you would like L!"** Raito blinked, L blinked and the stared before turning their heads towards Misa who stood at the beginning of the hall. Her hands clasped together, pushed up her bosom, making them appear bigger. Both male cats twitched. Misa ran over to the two and yanked Raito off of L, Raito tried to cling to L, however it didn't work, instead Raito ripped L's shirt, and leaving scratches that started to bleed. Misa and Raito were too busy to notice how dirty L's chest really was. It was nearly black!

Ryuk who was still hovering around examined L carefully.

'_I've seen you before…'_ Ryuk muttered as he nibbled his long clawed finger. As though sensing something, L shivered and drew his hands around his body. Ryuk seemed to become thrilled at this action and went to poke L. Raito who was being squished realized what the creature was about to do and wailed.

"**STOP!"** L, Ryuk and Misa looked at Raito. The command was for Ryuk however something told Raito to make something up quickly. But it did stop Ryuk from poking L. **"I uh… Look, Misa."** Raito looked around franticly and spotted finally how dirty L was. **"Look at L, how **

**could you bring something so dirty into our home!"** he scolded. Misa drooped. L ignored Raito's comment about him being a thing.

"**Misa's sorry Raito!"** Dropping Raito, Misa briskly grabbed L and dragged him into her room. Right beside the walk in closet, a large master bathroom. Pushing L towards the large tub. She put her hands on her hips and frowned down at L who was sitting on the ground. **"Strip."** She demanded and L's eyes bugged out of his head. Raito and Ryuk snickered as they watched Misa tug L's grimy cloths right off of him.

'_She's not bashful is she?'_ asked Ryuk glancing at Raito. Raito started to laugh.

"**She isn't at all. She got use to it after walking in on me while I was getting out of the shower…" **Raito snickered, Ryuk blinked.

'_Oh… hehe how bold of her then.'_ Ryuk spoke giggling to himself.

Misa had to refill the bath six times because of all the mud that was caked on L was making the water all murky. Finally the mud had finally stopped murking the water up, but there was still a dirty tint. L sat in a slouch position in the hot water. Misa clasped her hands together and smiled brightly.

"**Okay! Misa has done it! Now let Misa help you wash**!" L stared blankly at her. Ryuk even gawked at her, however Raito was rolling with laughter. When Misa was touching L's hair,

expecting it, **"Now Misa will get started!" **a small black spider crawled onto her hand. She stopped speaking and stared horror struck to the spot, her eyes locked on the small little spider that began to groom its self on her. Rearing up, Misa screamed and ran out of the bathroom. 

"**MISA SCARED! HELP, HELP GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!"** she wailed running and flaring around like she was on fire and didn't know how to stop-drop-and-roll. Ryuk was howling with laughter. Raito shook his head.

"**She's always been afraid of the little ones." **Raito groaned. He stood up, in his human form and pushed the door open to the bathroom. L was just sitting there, staring at the dirty water. He glanced over when he felt a pair of eyes staring at him. Raito had been rolling his sleeves up, he had unbuttoned his five thousand dollar suit jacket. It was left open, leaving the silky white shirt showing. L just looked at Raito, no questions, no emotion played upon his face. Raito sighed. **"That won't work,"** he muttered loud enough for L to hear. **"You'll have to be in the waterfall bath to stop your dirty body from murking the water."** He motioned L to get up and out of the bath. Raito turned while L got up and moved out of the bath. Raito walked out of Misa's room and down the hall, not much later he was joined by L who was only dressed in a large fluffy white towel that was embroidered with a fancy M. Raito didn't even take a glance at his new home mate. _(No, not like that… Not yet that is. XD)_ Raito pulled open his door and allowed L in first. Over his shoulder he could here Ryuk's laughter and Misa's screaming. When Raito finally followed L into the room, he noticed that L was leaving black foot prints all over his clean _WHITE_ carpet. _(Not a good choice, right? lol) _Raito groaned and looked at L's figure. All he could see was his boney yet muscular back. The grime was still caked on his body however some ran down his back and soaked the towel he was wearing. Raito seemed transfixed by the image. _'What type of care was he in? No __**thing**__ should be looking this bad…'_

Raito had started the bath, a stream of water fell from a large slide like thing that made it appear to be a waterfall. The bath was huge, it had three parts to it, part one was the waterfall, part two 

was where the person/ hybrid sat, and finally part three which was were the water emptied. The water wouldn't get dirty if it was running water. Raito allowed L to get into the water while he dumped the blackish towel into a large hamper. Raito turned and walked over to L. He was lounging in the water, dirt floated down to the hole where it drained out. Raito grabbed a scrubber and came up behind L. Coughing, Raito made his presence known. **"Turn around and put her feet up on the side of the tub."** L glanced over at Raito with a questionable look. Raito rolled his eyes. **"It's quite avious that you haven't bathed… I want to scrub your feet so you don't leave anymore foot prints… The cleaning crew already has enough trouble keeping this place from being dusty. They don't need black foot prints everywhere."** Raito said taking in a breath of warm air. L just stared at him. Finally L turned and placed his foot on the tub's side. Raito kept a straight face as he kneeled and wrapped his slender fingers around L's ankle, lifting it, he started to lightly scrub at L's black bottom foot. As the minutes passed, Raito could see how much scrubbing it would take. L, who was watching Raito suddenly, felt Raito's grip change. His mood was changing too. L glared at Raito trying to figure what was suddenly wrong with him. Raito was taken by surprise when one of L's bare, still dirty, feet came out of the water and grabbed onto his white shirt. Long toes held fast on the shirt, tugging Raito in. With no time for a yelp, Raito tumbled in on top of L. Raito found his face pushed up a semi clean chest, smooth and muscular, however slightly boney. A leg slid down between his legs. Raito shot his head up and stared eye to eye with L. Blank eyes were staring into shocked eyes. Raito's mouth dropped, bottom lip trembling. Raito had both hands on either side of L's. With

amazing speed, L lunged forward pushing Raito up against the bathtub wall and getting extremely uncomfortably close. L had somehow managed to get into a position where both legs were on either side of Raito's hips, pinning Raito to the spot. Raito's arms were in an upward 

position, L locked Raito's arms with his hands. For someone who hadn't been taken care of, he still was really strong! Raito was speechless. L was looking at Raito before he came forward, and nearly touched his lips to Raito's neck. Raito quivered as a swift gust of hot air washed over his neck. L glanced up at Raito watching his reaction. Raito squeezed his eyes shut as L started to sniff his neck, up and down, L made sure to get Raito's scent down. He moved away and locked eyes with Raito. Raito shivered and let out a gasp as L shifted slightly. Raito's legs were pushed together. An unknown feeling washed over the neko. Raito's lips parted and a low, throaty moan escaped. Both Raito and L stared at each other, wide eyed. Raito panicked and pushed L back, successfully. Raito leapt out of the water, soaking, and ran out of the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. L pulled himself up into a sitting position and stared at the door where he knew Raito was right now.

On the other side of the door, Raito slid down and sat there shocked with himself. He ran his hand through his sopping wet hair and took in a shaky breath. He looked at the hand, that wasn't intended in his hair, and watched it shake uncontrollably.

'_What the hell is wrong with me?!' _

-

**Kitten:** _Sheesh, it takes forever just to reread a chapter. But it's nice to get back to this story._ -smiles-

**Chapter Four:** _Satin_


	5. Chap 4 Satin

**Living With A Mutt **

_Redone By: Arctic Kitten_

_**Satin**_

Misa was walking L. He was still in his human-animal form. He never turned into his animal form, not to Misa's knowledge that is. Misa always wondered why too. However, she never pushed him to show her, she figured it was because of how he was treated, and under fed. She had bought a collar for him, a chocker like she was wearing. It fit him well and looked real good on him, but it looked weird because of L wearing all the baggy clothing. L was sniffing around while Misa thought about Raito. Looking at L she spoke her thoughts.

"**Misa wants to ask L something."** She said cutely. But L thought it to be unpleasant. He only glanced over his shoulder at her. **"Misa wants to know if anything bad happened while Misa was being attacked by the bad spider…"** L blinked and thought back, putting his pointer finger in his mouth and chewing it. L knew what she was talking about but made it appear that he was thinking. He pulled his finger out of his mouth and responded dually.

"**No… Why?"** he lied. Misa believed him. She seemed to perk up.

"**Oh good!"** she chirped. **"Because Misa's hasn't seen Light lately. Misa is worried about him." **L watched Misa's eyes become overwhelmingly filled with tears. **"Misa's Light hasn't eaten either!"** Misa fell to her knees and started to sob. Her frilly black skirt flowed up showing off her black thong with a little skull on the front with a pink bow. L looked away, others around 

them stared in interest. All male humans. L scowled at them all before growling threateningly. They looked away quickly and walked on.

'_Disgusting creatures… How can I- Raito hasn't eaten?'_ L looked up at Misa and scooted closer. **"Raito, he hasn't eaten? But his food bowl is always empty…. I see him all the time going around his food bowl too? Why do you think he hasn't been eating?"** Misa sniffled and rubbed at her already red puffy eyes.

"**Be-beacause, Misa..Misa fou-found Misa's Light's food behind his bed today."** Misa whined, suddenly lunging forward and glomping L to the ground L blinked in shock. **"Misa wants Light back! L-L ple-please fin-find Light!" she** wailed. She had buried her head into L's white shirt and was now soaking it with her large tears. L stared and glanced up at the large house they were standing in front of. Misa's mansion. L could see a figure standing in front of a window, it appeared that the figure and him locked eyes before the figure slipped away from the window.

'_What is wrong with you Light?_' he questioned to himself as he hesitated, before he began to rub at Misa's back, trying to sooth her wails.

Raito hovered around the window before he saw that L was watching him. His caramel colored eyes locked onto L's smoky blue eyes. He turned and slipped away from the window. His head clouded with unpleasant thoughts. Ryuk was lounging on the bed watching Raito closely.

'_Raito?'_ Ryuk called to the franticly walking to and fro tom. When Ryuk wasn't answered, Ryuk fell into a pile of sand and went in front of him and became one again. _'Yo, can you hear me Raito?'_ Raito paused and recoiled from Ryuk.

"**What is it Ryuk? Can't you see I'm busy?"** snarled Raito angrily. Ryuk laughed.

'_Of course I can. Busy thinking about HIM!'_ Ryuk wiggled his eyebrows and Raito glared.

"**You are a pervert, Ryuk."** Raito growled, fur bristling. **"I wouldn't be caught dead thinking about him, Ryuk!"** He swiftly turned into his cat form and arched his back. **"That mutt has no right living here! How could Misa replace me?! After years of being around each other! I would understand if it was just a prop for one of her photo shoots, but this is an adoption pet, and worse of all…."** Raito was getting worked up, his mouth drooled his eyes widened like cat with rabies. He was so miserable. **"He's a purebred!"** Ryuk watched as Raito sat and slumped. His eyes were hollow and his ears looked like he wouldn't be able to lift them again. Ryuk couldn't help but feel sorry for the tom, however it was gone in a flash.

'_Raito… How old are you?'_ Ryuk asked flipping upside down in the air. Raito just looked up and turned his back away from Ryuk.

"**Why would I tell you something like that?"** he snapped in a cold bitter voice. Ryuk just snickered.

'_Even if you told me, I already know.'_ Ryuk stated. _'Your eighteen, birthday November 1st.'_ Raito stared dumbfounded.

"**How-how did you know tha-that?"** Ryuk smiled. His yellow teeth glinted in the dimness.

'_Oh I know, Raito. It's my job to know.'_ Stated Ryuk seeming proud of himself. Raito backed up into the corner.

"**Bu-but… then how-"**

'_Us death god pets are used for that purpose. We tell our owners the person's name and their birth. Then they look it up and see how long they have to live… Quite simple __really__.'_ Ryuk floated over to Raito, as he passed the window he took a look out it. He saw L watching the window still. Misa rubbing her eyes and clutching him. _'And I know I know more about you then you know about yourself.'_ He said turning his eyes to Raito who was still shocked.

"**Wha-what do you me-mean a-about that?"** he shook. Ryuk grinned.

'_Your problem, it's not what you think it is…'_ Raito opened his mouth to speak but closed it.

"**You don't kn.now wh.at… you ar.e talki…."** Raito swayed on his paws when he stood and collapsed. Ryuk just stared at the cat boy.

'_No… Raito… You don't know what __**you're**__ talking about…'_ as he spoke the last word, L slammed the door open. Ryuk watched L closely his eyes reflecting the image of the dog boy. L scanned the room before spotting Raito. Originally he was going to find Raito and scold him for hurting Misa, but how Raito looked he couldn't bring himself to do it. He straightened himself to his full height and walked over to the tom. Kneeling down, L got a strong smell of pheromones _((Thank you, Ritsa-Chan for telling me the correct word.))_ rearing back L stared at Raito. An almost unbearable urge to taste the boy swallowed L up. L got to his feet and stared longingly at him. Little did he know that he was being watched. Ryuk grinned as L overcame the urge and 

picked the boy up. Raito shivered and shifted to his human form. L carried Raito bridle style over to the large queen sized bed and placed him on the white satin sheets. L stared at the boy. He reached out with his long fingers and brushed away some hair that was in Raito's face. L was sitting watching the boy sleep. While L was grazing his finger nails over the soft flesh of Raito's cheek, Ryuk was hovering right behind him, almost having his head on L's left shoulder. He grinned._ 'Because my hybrid friend, it's you're first year of going into heat…'_

_-_

**Kitten:**_ Finally, the fourth chapter is done. Now I just need to fix six more chaps. ._

**Chapter Five:**_ Cat Nip Crazy_


	6. Chap 5 Catnip Crazy

**Living With A Mutt **

_Redone By: Arctic Kitten_

_**Cat Nip Crazy**_

Raito woke to find himself in his room, wrapped in the white satin blanket that was from his hidden room. He blinked, and looked around. He saw a shadowy figure in a chair not far from his bed. They were in a crouching position, legs drawn up to their chest, head resting on their knees, one arm was dangling and the other one was up on the arm rest. Raito shifted just a bit to get a better look at the person. However, it was quite difficult to do so when the blanket was wrapped so securely. Raito managed though, he looked over the figure and scowled.

'_Filthy mutt.'_ Raito hissed out loud but the words were spoken in his head. Black ears twitched from the sound and L lifted his head. Gray blue eyes flashed in the dimness of the room. Raito's eyes locked with L's and they stared at each other for the longest time before Raito puffed his cheeks out and turned his head away. L just stared, without blinking. Raito glared at the wall, questions fogging his mind. _'How did L find my hidden room?! When did he take me to my room? How had I not noticed?!'_ all these questions blocked Raito's senses, for if he would have listened, he would have heard L get off the chair and come over to the bed.

"**Raito…"** L's voice was soft and filled with concern. Raito nearly had a heart attack. L was right next to him and he didn't even know it! Raito thrashed around wildly in panic. He stopped 

when L put a hand to his forehead. Raito hadn't realized how hot he was up until L put his clammy hand on his head. It felt good. Raito stopped his thrashing and stared blankly at L. L had his free hand lodged in his packet. Raito found himself relax at the cool feeling on his heated forehead. He let out a rumbling purr of comfort without even knowing it. **"You're burning up…"** L's voice was a whisper but it snapped Raito out of the trance he was on. His eyes flew open. L's eyes were half lited, Raito couldn't help but let out a meep. Raito was suddenly stricken by how L looked.

'_He-he loo-looks goo-'_ Raito physically shook his head pushing L's hand away. _'What the hell was I thinking!? The mutt doesn't look __**GOOD**__!'_ L pulled his hand back and put it in the other pocket. He was back to that slouching position. Raito glared at L. **"Get out."** Raito squeaked. Raito was shocked, his voice wasn't suppose to sound like that! L just stared and snorted. He looked over to the window,

"**As you wish… **_**Princess**_**."** L turned and started to walk off. Raito's eyes widened in anger and pure astonishment. He started to thrash around again.

"**How dare you! Come back here! Hey HEY!"** Raito tried to get out from the sheets but they were too well wrapped and he couldn't wiggle free. L closed the door behind him instead of continuing to walk on, he leaned up against the door. He could hear Raito thrash about and scream…

"**Three…two...one…"** He counted down. All the noise in the room stopped and there was a low defeated moan that came to L's ears.

**...**

"**L…"** a depressed Raito called out. **"L are you still there…" **L didn't respond at once he waited. A small grin spreading across his face. **"L come on, I need help…"** L waited a little longer… five minutes passed before an agitated sigh echoed in the room. **"L help, please."** There was a pause. **"I need your help L… Please come back here…"** L closed his eyes and smirked he turned around and opened the door.

"**What do you need, princess?"** L asked drawing out the last word, which agitated Raito even more. Raito was about to open his mouth to speak his mind, but shut it and sighed.

"**I can't get out of this…"** He struggled in the well wrapped satin sheets. L just shook his head.

"**Raito, is that hard to get out of the sheets? I didn't wrap them that tight did I?"** L asked while walking over to the bed and kneeling upon it to get at the burrito wrapped Raito. Raito was going to snap at L for how rude he was being but stopped because L was hovering practically over him now. Raito blushed and his body started to heat up again uncomfortably. L grasped Raito by the shoulder and turned him slightly. With his free hand he grabbed the blanket and tugged at it lightly. He had the edge of the sheet in one hand and put Raito back down. Raito blushed deepened as his body became overwhelmingly hot and the sheets were drawn away from his body. L finally pulled the blanket away and had spread it out so Raito was still lying in the middle of it. Raito raised an arm up onto the pillow and turned his head away. L tilted his head and stared long and hard at Raito's beet red face and heaving chest. Then Raito shifted uncomfortably and the smell of pheromones drifted to L's nose. L's normally dropped eyelids shot open. He sniffed the air and twitched his ears. Raito's tail swished upon the blanket and L couldn't help but think how Angelic the human neko looked upon those white satin sheets. L 

watched Raito's chest rise and fall rapidly. He was transfixed. If he had looked up he would have 

seen Raito glancing at him in the corner of his eye. Raito shifted again and another gust of pheromones rushed up into L's face. L was becoming aroused. His ears were perked tail erect and his friend below was waking up from a very LONG slumber. However, his baggy worn blue jeans hid all of his friend's actions. (if you get what I'm saying -giggles-) Raito turned his head towards L and once again they stared at each other. L was fixated on Raito. His body was moving without him telling it too. He was now hovering directly above Raito. He was panting slightly. Raito shifted again and let out a murr his eyes filled with confusion and an unknown word to him, lust. L lowered his head towards Raito's neck. Raito gasped and thrust forward nearly brushing his and L's hips together. Raito shivered as warm breath gushed over his neck. L let his long thick slimy tongue laud out of his mouth. He was about to draw it over Raito's appetizing neck when-

The door was thrown open and Misa stood in the door way. Misa gasped, L flung back and Raito curled up in a ball. Misa pointed at L and Raito with her mouth opened.

"**You-You two were,"** she paused. Then- **"Fighting!"** she exclaimed. Raito and L stared dumbfounded at her. Then L sighed and looked at Raito. He knew if he told her what he was really doing to Raito she would probably kick him out. Crouching L looked at Misa.

"**Yes, we were fighting."** Misa glared.

"**Why?"** she whined, L twitched his ears in annoyance.

"**Because I was trying to figure out why Raito wasn't eating…" **Raito stared at L with a raised eye brow. His heated body agitating him. He wanted contact.

"**Oh so Raito wouldn't tell L…?"** L nodded. Misa clasped her hands together and squealed. **"Misa see's now!"** Misa ran up to Raito and L and hugged Raito. L twitched slightly out of jealousy. **"Well, Misa understand but L shouldn't fight with Raito when he is ill!"** scolded Misa unhappily. **"Misa's Raito is burning up!"** Raito wanted to bite Misa right then and there. However L got in his way.

"**Is he?"** L questioned. He looked at Raito and then at Misa. **"That's no good…" **L thought for a moment. He knew what he was doing he was making it seem he hadn't noticed. **"Well I guess I will hav-"**

"**Misa will go to the store!"** intrupted Misa pumping hand arm into the air. **"Misa will make Raito feel better!" **Misa gave L and Raito a hug before running off to the store. Five butlers's running after her. L made sure Misa was gone before heaving a sigh and crawling off of Raito, who was about to protest when a snicker stopped him. He glanced over and saw Ryuk staring at him. He glared.

'_How long has he been there?'_ suddenly feeling panicked, Raito leapt up to his feet and pushed a startled L out of his room. **"L…Uh I need to-uh change… that's it change… out out out!"** Raito slammed the door shut in L's face. L blinked stunned before turning and scratching his head.

"**I… Guess I can take a bath…"** said L before shuffling off to the bathroom. L glanced back at the closed door and shook his head. He knew something was up… Raito was too obvious about some things.

Back in the room, Raito was leaning heavily upon the door. He looked up when laughter erupted from Ryuk.

"**Shut up, Ryuk."** Snapped Raito angrily. Ryuk sniffled and wiped his eye.

'_I can't help it…'_ he snickered. _'You two are such a cute couple!' _Ryuk teased Raito. Raito's heart dropped. He felt sick, sicker then he already was.

"**How…How much did you see?"** asked Raito pointing a shaky finger at Ryuk. Ryuk hovered in the air and thought for a bit. Faking it. He tapped his animal figure on his chin and hummed.

'_All of it!'_ he finally said going into fits of laughter. Raito's ears sagged.

"**That's what I feared."** Raito walked over to his desk where Ryuk suddenly perched. Raito slumped in his chair where L had been before. The smell of L wrapped itself around Raito and Raito found himself sniffing at the chair uncontrollably. Raito yanked himself away making himself fall back out of it. Ryuk who was trying to hold in his laughter finally burst out in another fit of laughing. Raito glared, what else could he do? Finally after a good ten minutes of Ryuk's laughter it died down. Ryuk wiped away the tears that were in his eyes.

'_hehe, I haven't laughed like that for thousands of years!' _Ryuk said as he looked at Raito who was glaring at the chair now. _'You know,' _Ryuk began. **'That won't make him go away.'** Raito grumbled and stood up.

"**Who cares. I don't care…."** Raito said trying to convince himself. Ryuk raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

'_Whatever floats your boat Raito…'_ Ryuk sighed and scratched his head. Suddenly remembering something, Ryuk turned around and pulled something out from behind his wings. _'Oh Raito, I got something for you…'_ Raito looked at Ryuk skeptically.  
**"What?"** Raito was afraid to ask but he did anyway.

'_Oh nothing much… I happened upon it while going to see my owner… I thought it would make you feel better.'_ Ryuk tossed a ball like thing in the air and caught it, he did this three more times before Raito got agitated.

"**What is it Ryuk**?!" snapped Raito. Before he knew it Ryuk tossed it to him and he caught it clumsily. Raito looked from Ryuk to the little shedding ball in his hand. Ryuk motioned Raito to look at it more closely. When Raito pulled it closer to his face, he suddenly smelt something tremendlsly good. Without another thought Raito had his face in the palm of his hand. His nose rubbing the ball, getting the shedding all over his face. Ryuk smirked devishily.

'_It's catnip.'_ Ryuk sat back and watched as Raito became a kitten once again. Raito dropped the ball and went into a crouching position before pouncing on the small ball. _'This is going to be good… Now if I only had a basket full of apples…Then I would be set.' _Snickered Ryuk.

In the bathroom L was relaxing in the soothing water. He had become dirty again after going out with Misa for his daily walk. His feet were black, because he refused to wear any shoes or socks 

so when he came back in he left black foot prints all over the white carpets. The maids were very frustrated with him. But he didn't really care. It took them three days to get the black foot prints out of the carpets before… Now it would take the same amount of time again. L looked at the clock and raised an eyebrow. He had been in the bath for a hour and a half already? L pulled one of his hands out of the water and noticed it was becoming wrinkly. L pulled himself out of the water. Droplets of water slipped down his slender yet muscular body. He didn't look like it but L was all slender muscle. It had been three months since Misa had adopted him. And everyday L would eat his candy and work out. Or read in the large library, whichever he liked best. L 

wrapped a large white towel around his waist, he grabbed his things and walked out of the bathroom. The water in the tub was a murky brown. _(( . eewww! Well the maids have yet another clean up to do. Poor them lol)) _L looked up and down the hall, he had hoped he would have spotted Misa but she was still out.

'_Probably cloth shopping again…'_ L stopped and shivered at the thought. He remembered the last time she had gone clothe shopping for him. She had come back with leather… And not just any leather, a smoky colored leather. Tight leather pants with knee high boots and a leather shirt with no sleeves. She even got a faux furr rimmed vest to go with it! She said it would match the choke collar he had on. When he had asked why Raito hadn't gotten one, she had shook her hand at him and smiled brightly.

"_**Oh he does!"**_ she had replied. _**"Misa bought them after he hit his growth spurt!" **_After that L's mind was down the gutter the rest of the week… It had taken him forever to make his mind stop thinking of Raito in tight leather!

L stopped and shook his head. He didn't want those images in his head anymore! L quickly rushed to his room and pulled on his normal attire. His wet hair soaking his white shirt. He shuffled out of the room and shuffled down the hall. He was passing Raito's room when he heard strange noises coming from inside. L pushed his ear up against the door he could hear loud sniffing and rubbing also an occasional banging. L becoming carious slowly opened the door. What L saw almost made him laugh. Raito, in his human form had his rum in the air, his arms sprawled out and his face buried in the carpet. His tail flaring like a kitten that just saw its first butterfly. L clapped his hand over his mouth when a snort escaped his throat. L dropped his hand and stared opened mouth at Raito when Raito pulled his face out of the carpet and looked at 

L. He had a ball in his mouth, and drool was just dripping off of his chin. His eyes were lost. He looked to enticing to give up. L felt the pull of heat dropping to his friend again, for the second time that day, awaking it. L's eyes fixated on Raito's mouth and a smirk played upon his face.

"**Raito…"** Raito lifted his head but it laud a bit. L's voice was seductive and coaxing. "**What do you have in your mouth?"** L questioned. It was still quiet dark, for the blinds weren't drawn yet. Raito tossed his head to and frow. L kneeled and tapped his fingers on the carpeted floor. **"Come on Raito… Let me see what you have…"** Raito giggled and gurgled as he clumsily made his way over to L on all fours. _((remember he is in his human cat form. ))_ L's member twitched at the sight. When Raito got up to L, he put the ball on the ground. He was panting, his tongue lauding out, his eyes were dazed. He swayed and made little noises. L picked the ball up and looked at it, it was sopping wet with Raito's drool. _'Catnip….?'_ L quirked an eyebrow at Raito. _'Misa doesn't keep Catnip… I hardly think she knows what this stuff is let alone what it does…'_ L looked at Raito who was rubbing his cheek against the floor. L had to let a little smile 

on his face. He patted Raito on the head, which made Raito purr loudly. **"Good boy, Raito.. Now can you tell me where yo-" **L suddenly froze. Raito had licked him… On the cheek. L's heart leapt. L looked at Raito slowly. Raito held the most devilish smile. He was giggling and swaying. The pheromones flowing off of Raito was killing L's poor friend below. L tilted his head to the side as Raito grinned again and came forward to lick L again, however L moved his face so that Raito's tongue went into his mouth. L closed his mouth around Raito's tongue and sucked. Raito giggled and gave a low throaty moan. L's self control snapped and he…..

-

**Kitten: **

**Chapter Six:** _Virgin No More_


	7. Chapter 7 I'M WHAT!

**Living With A Mutt **

_Redone By: Arctic Kitten_

___

_**I'M WHAT?**_

Raito was poked awake by Ryuk. His bright yellow eyes peering down at him. They were nose to nose!

"**GGRAAAA!"** Raito flipped out and fell out of bed, landing on his ass. There was a long pause before. **"AAHHHHHHHHHH!"** Raito leapt up and hissed when his fingers brushed against his tender backside. **"Wh-what the hell….?!"** Questioned Raito as Ryuk laughed hysterically. Raito gave him a long hard glare before growling. **"What did you do to me, Ryuk?"** Raito's eyes were ablaze. Ryuk stopped laughing and looked down at Raito.

'_**I**__ did nothing.'_ Ryuk said seriously. Raito blinked in confusion.

"**Bu-but then… why are you laughing?"** Ryuk put a paw over his mouth to quiet the snickering. Raito looked so innocent right now. It was hard to believe he was the same tomcat who coaxed L to have sex with him.

'_I….'_ Ryuk couldn't finish what he was saying or even thinking. He doubled over and laughed his tail off. Latterly! Raito stared in horror at the flopping twitching stub of a tail. Ryuk looked at his tailless backside and looked down at the tail… Without even twitching Ryuk floated down and picked it up.

'_Damn, not again… Well I'll have to go and get Rem and ask her to sew it back on…'_ Ryuk floated away through the walls leaving Raito twitching and disturbed.

'_That was just…. Ewwwww!'_ Raito's whole body shook as the thought of someone sewing Ryuk's tail back on. The image was killing Raito. While Raito had his twitching fit, L had slipped into the room.

"**Raito…"** Raito jumped and turned to look at L. However, the pain was so immense he fell to his knees.

"**Oww!"** he whined, L was right at his side. His gray blue eyes filled with concern. Raito blinked and stared… _'How odd…'_ he thought but pushed it away.

"**Raito… Are you o-kay…."** L stopped and stared blankly at the wall. At first Raito had thought Ryuk was back and L could see him. But when his eye's followed L's, he saw nothing.

'_What in the world is going on?'_ Raito cocked an eyebrow and waved a hand in front of L's face. **"Hello?"** He began… No response. **"Is anyone home?"** He continued, still no answer. L had this dazed misty look to his eyes… Like he was somewhere else_. 'Guess not…'_ Raito thought twitching. He hated when people ignored him. Raito's ears flattened in annoyance. He grabbed L's tail and chomped down! Raito watched in fascination as L's eyes became black and a visible shiver worked up L's tail, up his spine and finally hit his brain.

"**GRAAAAOOOOOOOOOO!"** L howled in pure pain. He ripped his tail out of Raito's mouth and gave him an icy glare. Raito looked up innocently at him, and L became silent, face became pail and his eyes blank and extremely large. **"Uh…." **L scratched the back of his head and turned around. **"Misa wants to talk to you… She has…. Things for you…"** L shifted uncomfortably. His cock was twitching slightly. Raito groaned and tried to stand up. However, his legs were wobbly and he began to fall back again. Until-

L was right there, his arms wrapped firmly around Raito's waist holding him up. If anyone walked in on them it looked like L had dipped Raito. Raito's face heated up and L just stared. They stayed like that for a little bit before Raito coughed and glanced away.

"**Uh… L…."** Raito's voice was squeaky. L's lab ears twitched, tail swaying back and forth before drooping.

"**Yes Raito?"** Raito shifted and looked in L's eyes.

"**I'm not going to fall … You-you can let me go now …."** L blinked and looked around and noticed he was still holding Raito around the waist, their chest just brushing.

"**Uh… Right…"** L pulled Raito up to his feet and turned around. **"I'll… See you down stairs…"** With that L walked out of the room. Raito watched him go, a large question mark forming on the top of his head.

:

When Raito made his way down to the lounge, he found Misa and L sitting together. Misa giggling and feeding L a slice of strawberry cheese cake. Suddenly Raito shook with jealously and he made his presence known right when Misa put another fork full in L's eager mouth. Misa stopped giggling and turned to look at Raito. Her eyes filled with glee and she bounced off the couch and straight over to Raito. Raito however had his eyes locked on L still. L was watching him. Fork dangling out of his mouth, eyes wide and seemingly innocent.

'_He makes me feel__ sick…That mutt…'_ Raito thought as arms covered in black satin wrapped around him.

"**Misa's Raito is okay!"** she half cheered half cried. Raito blinked and stared down at Misa. Her head was buried in his dress shirt. He looked up at L questionably. L just shrugged and turned his attention back to the strawberry cheese cake. Raito scowled at L before turning his attention back to Misa.

"**Of course I'm fine… Misa… Why would you think otherwise?"** Misa looked up and sniffled. Raito grinned fakely and wiped her tears away with a thumb.

"**Be-Because…. Misa's Light wasn't…"** she hiccupped. **"Eating and-and-and… Coming to tell Misa goodnight!" **Raito blinked.

'_When did I do that?'_ Raito rubbed the back of his neck and nervously laughed. **"Really? Oh I must have had a bad fever… I was sleeping all the time…"** L looked up at him, he and Raito's glares clashed.

'_Lier…'_ Raito read from L's eyes. Raito raised an eyebrow but pushed L mentally away before going back to Misa. She was rubbing her head against his chest now, breathing in his scent. Raito let out a rumbling purr and picked her up, whincing every few seconds. The pain wrippled up his spine and down along his legs. His tail curled and bristled, ears drawn back. L watched him go to the couch and set Misa down.

"**Stop crying Misa… I'm okay now."** Misa shot her head up and grabbed Raito's shirt collar yanking him down so his face was just centimeters away from hers.

"**No! Misa won't believe you! Misa knows Raito is lonely and in great pain!"** she cried. Raito's eyes slowly widened. His pupils became dialated. **"Misa… Misa knows Raito is still ill."** Her voice shrank into a whispering whine. **"Misa is sorry for letting Raito become so sick… Pwease forgive Misa!" **Mesa begged, shaking Raito slightly. Raito looked up at L pleading for help. L stuck another fork full of cake in his mouth before crawling over to Misa and pulling her face towards him. Misa blinked as a large amount of strawberry cheese cake filled her mouth. She stared at L before slowly chewing. Silent tears streamed down her face. L looked so serious as he began to speak.

"**Misa… You know that Raito will always forgive you. His condition is curable. So don't fuss over the matter, or you will get sick yourself… Then Raito and I would become worried like you are over Raito right now."** _((Hopefully that made sense))_ Raito stared amazed at L. But L wasn't finished. **"Now how about you have the rest of my cake…. Half of my cake… part of my cake… another bite of my cake…..And show us what you got in those shopping bags…" **With all the emotions buzzing in the air, Raito hadn't noticed the large amount of bags in the corner of the room. Misa's tears stopped and she beamed at L before nodding and releasing the fork. L took the fork and took another chunk of cake and put it in Misa's open mouth.

After Misa took that last bite of cake she leapt from her spot, nearly dragging Raito with her, over to the corner. Misa was smaller than the two humanoids, so when she picked up the fifteen bags, she looked like a storm of bags had hit. She shuffled over giggling when she stumbled. Two maids rushed in to grab her before she collided with the floor. She looked at them and smiled. The two maids looked over at the two humanoids and sputtered and whispered before rushing off to the kitchen, their nose bleed and a very bright shade of red adored their pale faces. Raito just turned to L and stared. L put another fork full in his mouth before glancing at Raito.

"**What do you think is wrong with them?"** Raito asked. L just shrugged and took another chunk of the cake.

:

"**Oh come on, Raito, Misa and L want to see!"** whined Misa as she tried to peek. Raito pulled the curtain away from Mesa and made it clip shut. L just stood there watching amusingly.

"**NO!"** growled Raito angrily.

'_Oh why not? You look good in this getup. Sexually appealing..'_ Snickered Ryuk from behind a startled Raito. Raito turned around and tried to cover himself, but not much could help him now.

"**Ryuk!"** he hissed threateningly.

'_What?'_ Ryuk was laying down on a shelf next to a pile of folded towels.

"_**That is just disturbing coming from you!"**_ he hissed. Ryuk sighed and floated down. **"Go AWAY!"** Raito hissed to both Ryuk and to Misa.

"**Oh come on Raito! Misa want's to see what you look like!" **Misa tried again.

"**Not going to happen!"** he argued. Mesa pouted.

'_Well if you aren't going to go out peacefully. Then I have no choice to use other methods.'_ Before Raito could even ask or fear what Ryuk meant Raito was shoved out of the changing room.

"**Graaaa!"** he wailed as he hit the floor. Mesa squealed as she saw her Light dressed in her own fashion. Raito got to his feet and glared at L and Misa. L seemed to be enjoying looking Raito up and down. It made Raito nervous.

Raito was wearing blue jean short shorts that didn't even go to his knees, it showed his ass off quite well and his privets weren't concealed so well either. The pants were tight! The shirt that he was wearing only stopped at the ribcage, his stomach and part of his back was showing, there were no sleeves to the shirt and it was taunt over his built chest. Knee high boots with faux fur rimming adored his legs. Some of the butlers became aroused and shifted in their spots. But one glance from L sent them running.

Misa was cooing over how hot and cute Raito looked. L could disagree, he looked fuckable! Raito scowled at both of them. He turned to walk back to the changing room, however, Ryuk was right there and shoved him again. This time Raito stumbled back so far, he ran into L and they both fell into a butler who had a bowl of hot chocolate. The butler spilled the hot liquid all over both humanoids saving himself before he fell. L and Raito drooped their ears at the same time. Raito was twitching and L was trying to shake the creamy liquid off his head. Which got all over Raito. Raito hissed at him. Misa was staring at them wide eyed.

"**Oh no!"** she ran over to them and fell to her knees to see if they were okay. After seeing they were, Misa stood and looked at a few maids who had gathered around them.

"**Misa** **wants them to bath… Please go start their baths."** Raito started to freak out but stopped when long arms wrapped around his waist.

"**Stop it, Raito… I don't think you want to be stripped by the maids after wearing something like that…"** Raito stopped and stared at the drooling maids. Raito sweat dropped and pushed up against L, trying to get away from the maids.

"**Your right…Uh ****Misa** **… I'll get my own bath started…." **Mesa turned and smiled.

"**Okay!"** she said cheerfully. Raito sighed and was getting up, **"Take L with you!" **Raito fell on top of L again. L let out a huff of air and blinked as the pain subsided in his gut. The thought of bathing with L was not appealing to him. L just sighed.

_Time skip! two weeks_

Raito taking a soothing bath when he noticed how murky the water was around him.

'_How odd…'_ he thought as he looked over his shoulder and glanced in the mirror. His body froze at the sight. Light marks littered his neck, however that wasn't what got his attention. A large bite mark on his shoulder. It was nearly healed but it was still visible! He stood up, then he noticed something else, he was gaining weight! Forgetting he was completely naked he leapt out of the pool like bathtub and yowled.

"**What the **_**hell**_**!" **he asked out loud.

'_What is it now, Raito-kuuuuun?'_ asked Ryuk popping his head through the wall to look at Raito.

"**What's happening to me!?"** Ryuk looked him up and down and just smirked.

'_Well first of all, you're completely naked…'_ Raito slowly looked down at himself, meeped and leapt back into the water. _'Secondly it appears that the mating was a success.'_ Raito looked up at him, with shock.

"**Wha-what do you mean **_**'the mating was a success'**_**, what the hell, RYUK!?" **Ryuk came out from the wall and hovered in front of Raito.

'_Well I did tell you, you didn't know your condition, Raito.' _Ryuk said rolling the R.

"**What?"** Raito pushed away from the side of the bathtub and tried to get away from Ryuk, however Ryuk was fallowing him.

'_That doctor, he said you were depressed because you were lonely… Now if I told you he was wrong I would only be half right….'_ Ryuk said as he fallowed Raito deeper into the tub. _((The tub is like a 12 feet deep, long pool! But it only goes up to 4 feet )) _Raito shivered and tried to go under. But that didn't stop Ryuk. He flew under the water and picked Raito up, heaving him up onto the side of the tub. _'You see, Raito. Sertain humanoids go into heat at different times. Some go into heat early, ten up to fifteen, some go into heat late, twenty to twenty-five.. And some don't go into heat at all…But you Raito, you just turned eighteen and had your first heating period. Which is rare…' _Raito blinked, he didn't want to hear anymore. _'Well the doctor was parshly right about you being lonely.. However he never checked you for going into heat… So what has happened is that you are now pregnant.'_ Sneered Ryuk. Raito gasped and stumbled up to his feet, forgetting once again he was naked.

"**I'M WHAT?!"** his voice boomed. Ryuk twisted a clawed finger in his ear and twitched his nose.

'_Pregnant and it's all the doctors fault too, if he hadn't made that mistake-'_ Raito shook his head.

"**What… hold up here. Your saying that I'M pre-pre-"**

'_Pregnant… Yes. You'll be two weeks by tomorrow. Also the babies will be arriving in three months so I suggest you go get what you-'_ Raito stood there dumbfounded.

"**Bu-but who?"**

'_I told you, it was all the doctors fault.'_ Raito blinked stupidly at Ryuk, and as he stared L walked in, with only a towel on, ready to take his bath as well. Ryuk smirked, that was the only give away that Raito caught before he found himself on top of L screaming and shaking his wildly.

"**You. Got. Me. PREGNANT! YOU FILTHY-"** L was stunned. Misa was right behind the door when Raito had yelled it. She swung the door open and gasped.

"**Misa's** **Raito is WHAT?!"** Raito, L, and Ryuk sweat dropped. Misa blinked then stumbled back and fell, blacking out. Raito and L looked at each other then at Misa and stumbled up to their feet to help the woman.

"**This is all your fault!"** snarled Raito.

"**No Raito… It's your fault… If you hadn't been playing with that catnip I wouldn't have done what I did."** Raito suddenly went black before glaring at Ryuk who was behind L snickering.

'_I hate you, Ryuk…I hate you, catnip…' _

**Arctic Kitten:** _OMG FOR GIVE ME!_ –falls to knees and gravels at viewers feet- _PWEASE I AM NOT WORTHY! It took me forever to get back on with this chapter, I do not see why though it was really easy to fix up! _–slaps forehead-

**Chapter Eight:** _Bound To You_


	8. Chapter 9 Bound to You

**Living With A Mutt **

_Redone By: Arctic Kitten_

___

_**Bound To You**_

Raito and L sat together in Dr. Kona's office. They were made to get onto the table together. However, L refused to change into his lab form. He also refused to let Dr. Kona check him out. He didn't want another _male_ touching him. He would glare at the man if he even got close to him.

"**Well,"** began Dr. Kona scratching his head. **"I can't seem to get L to listen to me, he doesn't seem to want me to get close to him…" **Dr. Kona made another attempt but it failed and Dr. Kona found himself on the floor. **"And he has a very bad temper…." **Said Dr. Kona as Misa helped him up.

"**Will L be okay without the check up, Dr. Kona?" **Misa questioned cutely. Dr. Kona looked over L and sighed.

"**He seems healthy, what does he eat?"** Misa put her pointer finger to her lip and thought.

"**He eats strawberry cheese cake, sugar tea, chocolate, gram crackers, doughnuts, uh…..oh and fudge!"** both Raito and Dr. Kona were dumbstruck. (expression: 0.0;) Misa didn't seem to be fazed by this what so ever.

"**Uh… Does he eat anything else?"** Mesa went back to her thinking stage.

"**Ah, yes. He eats some bananas!"** she giggled at the memories. "**He opens them strangely."** Dr. Kona blinked and scribbled down Misa's list of foods L eats.

"**Has Raito been eating lately?"** Mesa sighed.

"**After getting L, he wasn't eating at all…"** Dr. Kona stared at L, a hateful gleam in his eyes. **"However after L got Raito pregnant-"** The clip board that Dr. Kona had been holding clattered to the floor.

"**L-L go-got Raito-o-o preg-"** Mesa nodded.

"_**Yep!"**_ Dr. Kona turned to the two males. Raito, in his animal form, had his ears back and tail bushy in embarrassment while L looked cool and collected.

'_Crap… This is so embarrassing…I can't believe I'm sitting here letting____**Misa**____talk!... That mutt will pay for what he has done to me!'_ thought Raito as he pushed his muzzle into his paw.

'_Haahahahaha! The doctor now knows what his mistake was._' Raito shot his head up and looked around, in his panic he drew the attention of L, Raito spotted Ryuk hanging off the light over the examining table.

'_Ryuk!'_ he thought and growled. L tilted his head cutely, putting his thumb to his lips and looked up. But he saw nothing. Turning his attention back to Raito he watched him carefully. His furry body was bristling like he could see something.

'_You're being watched Raito._' Giggled Ryuk as he swung back and forth on the light, going through it. Raito snapped his attention to the three other people, he looked at Dr. Kona who was talking to Misa who was busy listening. That meant the only one who could be watching him was L. Slowly Raito turned his head to look at L and saw the cutest thing he had ever seen in a long time. L had his head cocked to the side, thumb in his mouth and his eyes were wide with curiosity.

"**Raito?"** He said softly. His voice caught the attention of Misa and Dr. Kona. Raito glared at him.

"**What is it?"** he asked coldly.

"**Are we going to be parents?"** L's face was warm and child like, even if the dog was twenty-one. _((Hopefully, that is correct I forgot how old I made L lol stupid me)) _He looked hopeful. Raito wanted to snap that look in half! Raito scowled at him.

"**No."** he said firmly. Catching everyone off guard.

'_Oh?'_ Raito could hear Ryuk which annoyed him.

"**I don't want anything that is coming from you. You filthy mutt!"** He hissed getting up and bristling at L. L still looking like a five year old, became suddenly paler, if that was even possible. His body slumped more than usual and his eyes became stony. **"Why would I keep something that was **_**forced**_** upon me?"** He yowled at the defeated lab. Raito turned sharply at Misa and Dr. Kona who had the most horror filled eyes that Raito had ever seen. However he didn't bother with that. **"Dr. Kona… I don't want these babies. I will not love them if I have them… Even if it's too late I want you to **_**CUT**_** them out of me!" **Dr. Kona looked at Misa. She was shaking and tears were coming out of her eyes. Dr. Kona sighed and pulled out a stack of papers.

"**We won't be able to take you this week, Raito. But an appointment will be arranged for next week. Does-"** he looked through the papers and looked back at Raito, trying not to look at the seemingly dead L beside Raito. **"Wednesday work?"** Raito nodded.

"**The sooner the better!"** without even allowing another word to be spoken, Raito leapt from the table and swaggered through the waiting room. Dr. Kona looked at Misa who was barely keeping herself from falling apart. He put his hand on her shoulder reassuringly. He was about to speak to her when he saw how destroyed her eyes looked. Her makeup was smearing down her face. His words were lost. The only thing he possibly think of saying was,

"**I'm sorry, Misa. This was my fault." **

**:**

Misa was sitting on the couch with Raito, in his cat form, in her lap. She was lost in thought when the phone startled her back to reality. She looked at the grouchy Raito and sighed. Before smiling weakly at him.

"**Misa is sorry, Raito… Misa needs to get it."** Raito grumbled before leaping off Misa's lap and walking off. Misa watched Raito disappear into the dinning room. The phone kept ringing. Misa got to her feet and headed into the kitchen where a maid was about to pick the phone up, but Misa shooed her away. The maid was stunned but obeyed and backed away. Mesa shakily picked the phone up.

((Mesa: **"Speaking"**

Dr. Kona: _'Speaking'_))

"**Hehello…. Mesa speak-ing…"**

'_Misa, this is Dr. Kona… How are you doing?'_ Mesa stayed quiet. She turned her gaze towards the kitchen window, where the view was the backyard. She could see L sitting in the grass. She quickly snapped her eyes away.

'_Misa?'_

"**Misa is here…"**

'_Oh good, I wanted to talk to you about L…'_ Misa's heart thudded loudly against her chest. Her free hand shooting to the cross around her neck.

"**Wha-what **_**about**_** L?"** she questioned fearfully.

'_I'm sorry to say this, __Misa __… But… He….'_

**:**

Outside L was just watching the clouds. His legs sprawled out in front of him his arms supporting his body. He was so out of it that he didn't notice that a figure was making its way into the backyard. The figure was small, and familiar. Blond fur glistened as the sun beamed down upon the earth. Emerald green eyes were fixed on L. The feline made its way to the lab and sat beside him. L paid no attention to the tomcat. Although he didn't look at the tomcat, the cat knew that L knew he was there. The tomcat looked up watching the clouds too. When that grew dual, the tomcat looked over at L.

"**So, what's up? Your mate not accepting you?" **L was quiet. The tomcat twitched his ears and stretched. **"Well, if he doesn't care for you,"** the tomcat spoke with a husky tone, he slipped into L's lap and sprawled out upon his legs. **"I'll gladly take you for myself."** It was meant to be a joke, but it didn't make L laugh or even flinch. The tomcat twisted his head and forward his brows in annoyance. The tomcat got up and sat in L's lap. They stared up at the sky together. The tomcat's thought whirling. Finally the tomcat got out of L's lap and stood beside him. **"Come on big guy… What's bothering you? He got knocked up and doesn't want the babes or something?"** The expression he got from L made his stomach drop. His ears fell and his tail went limp. **"Oh…Sorry."** The tomcat gulped and just stood there. They stayed like that until L suddenly picked his arm up and let his hand drop on the cats head. Stroking the tomcat roughly. The tomcat's purr was heavy and enjoyable. L looked down at the tomcat and sighed. The cat wacked L's hand away and began to pad his way to the fence. When he realized that L wasn't fallowing, he turned his head and grunted. **"Well, are you coming?"** L was watching him. There was a long long pause before,

"**Where?"** The tomcat sighed.

"**We both have our problems. I can't help you… So how about you help me. Got me**?" L stared blankly at the tom before pulling himself up and followed the cat.

**:**

"**I'm Mello by the way, and you?" **The tomcat looked up at the zombie like humanoid. They were walking side by side down a bright ally. _((L is still in his human form, he chooses not to change into a lab.))_

"**L…"** L responded horsley. Mello blinked and stopped in mid walk.

"**Just L hu? Interesting."** Mello picked his pace up so he could keep up with L's long strides. There was a long silence before L started to speak.

"**Where are we going?"** Mello looked up at the humanoid.

"**I want to show you something… Come on it ain't that far now."** Mello was right, not but a minute later, he turned the corner and leapt up onto a pile of creates. L followed right after him. Mello waited for L to get close enough and then told him to stay down, but just enough to look over the fence. There was a redheaded male human with a white and black striped shirt on and tight blue jeans on, sitting on a chair. L looked questionably at Mello. Mello mossioned him to look down at the grassy area of the backyard. L scanned the area and spotted a Royal Persian Angora Chinchilla. Its white fur was as bright as newly fallen snow. Deep gray beady eyes were focused on a pile of toys. L glanced up at the human, who was also focused on a game boy, he had leaned the chair back, his feet up on the table. L looked back at the Chinchilla then at Mello. He watched the suddenly excited tomcat. His tail was flaring, eyes were locked on the little fluffy white ball, claws were extended. He looked ready to pounce on the little critter. L now understood what Mello wanted him to help him out with.

"**You are crushing for that Royal Perian Angora Chinchilla."** It wasn't a question, it was a fact. Mello blinked and looked at L,

"**What gave it away?"** L pointed down at Mello's exposed erection, it was coming out of the furry shaft. Mello blinked and looked up at L.

"**Oh…"**

**:**

'_He's been a problem before…'_ Misa felt like she was going to have a heart attack. Her breath was coming out in heavy pants. She couldn't get enough air into her lungs.

'_Misa… I contacted the pet shop and they said he got three other humanoids pregnant… Then he ki-'_

"**Shut up!"** Misa screamed. She nearly dropped the phone as she tried to cover her ears to forget what she just heard. **"Misa doesn't want to know!"**

'_**MiSA**__! Listen I'm very sorry about this, it's my fault. I should have listened to the person when she said he wasn't up for adoption…'_ Misa sniffled and hiccupped.

"**What will happen too Misa's L?"** Mesa squeaked pathetically.

'_They say bring him in…'_ Misa dropped the phone, it clattered to the ground. She was frozen to the spot, her eyes wide and pupils small. She couldn't do it. Misa glanced out the window and saw L climbing over the fence, a tomcat right beside him. Forgetting the phone, Misa went over to the racks and pulled L's leash off it. She turned and with a heavy heart walked outside.

L sat on the pile of wood that was beside Misa's fence, he was saying his goodbyes to Mello when he looked over and saw a shaking Misa staring at him. Tears threatening to become free. Both L and Mello became silent. L, even if he wasn't in his animal form, he went down on all fours and crawled towards Misa. She sniffled and beckoned him towards her. She kneeled when L got close enough.

"**Co-come on…"** she whispered as she pushed her forehead to L's. **"Le-let go… for a-a walk…."** L let Misa's warmth sooth his aching heart. Mello watched as Misa wrapped her arms around L's neck and pulled him into a deep embrace. Thinking back, Mello remembered something he had said…. As he watched L being escorted away, he muttered,

"**This happened before… Hasn't it L?"**

**:**

Misa stood in front of the pet shop. Her hands trembling so terribly she couldn't even hold the leash properly. Pale hands grasped hers shocking her. Turning she looked down at L's sorrow filled eyes.

"**Why?"** she trembled. **"Why did you ki-kill them?"** L looked away. Misa yanked her hands away from L's and slammed open the door. Her sorrow replaced by pain and rage. She pulled L with her, he stumbled on after her. He couldn't be upset with Mesa. He knew one day his other half would get the better of him.

'_See, what have you gotten yourself into now?'_ L glared.

'_Shut up.'_

'_I told you. You should have liste-'_

'_**SHUT UP!'**_ the voice in his head went dead silent. Misa stopped at the counter where she greeted Jay. He turned and smiled brightly. Like he didn't know what he was about to do, or doesn't care. He smiled like he was glad to finally get rid of L. It made Misa's stomach turn. He came around the counter and reached for the leash. When he finally had it, he tried to pull it from Misa. However her hands wouldn't release it. Tears were pouring down her face, she took deep gasping breaths to try to sooth herself. But nothing seemed to work. L looked at Mesa, his heart being ripped apart. She shook her head as Jay tried to pry the leash from her. Dr. Kona came out from one of the iles and grasped her shoulders. He whispered in her ear.

"**You have to let him go…"** Misa quivered and finally released the leash. Jay held onto the leash and pulled L to his feet, Jay and L made their way to the back of the shop. Misa watched, her mouth suddenly dropping and her eyes began to blur.

"**No."** she muttered grasping herself. **"No….**" she repeated,** "Mi-Misa has chan-ged Misa's Mind!"**Mesa whispered at first. Dr. Kona wrapped his arm around her waist as Mesa tried to go after L and Jay. **"MISA HAS CHANGED MISA'S MIND MISA HAS CHANGED MISA'S MIND!" **she wailed and struggled against Dr. Kona.

"**He's done wrong Misa!"** Dr. Kona grunted. **"He has to be put down!"** Misa let out a strangled wail and crumbled to her knees.

"Misa loves her L!" Her wails filled the pet shop, some of the humanoids began to cry with her, even though they had no idea what was happening. The pure agony Mesa was going through told them enough. She looked up as the two neared the door and faded from view. **"Misa LOVES HER L! REMEMBER THAT!" **she bellowed shocking Dr. Kona.

The door to the back, slammed shut, cutting off the sound from the front pet shop. The humanoid pets in the back came forward to see who was coming, or who was going.

"**He's walking…"** one of the dogs spoke to the other. **"He's taking the long walk…"** he said as the other one nodded gravely. L looked at all the faces staring at him… All of them scared and worried.

"**You did this to yourself, mutt."** Grunted Jay.

'_He always called me mutt…'_ thought L as he watched the passing dogs.

"**You had to kill the others… Even after you impregnated them…You killed them**…" some of the dogs backed away at hearing this. **"Well I say you deserve this… You had it coming to ya."**

'_I didn't kill Raito….'_ L thought sagging as he walked. Jay stopped and pulled out a large metal key from his pocket. Jay opened the door and yanked L in. He looked back at the cages, as the light faded the only thought running through L's head, before it went completely black, was:

'_The first time I laid eyes on him, I knew I loved him…'_

**:**

Ryuk was busy messing with the machines in the vet's office. It was the one that was assigned to Raito. Ryuk flew right through the metallic objects, all that was heard was the sizzle of machinery. Ryuk grinned and looked over his work. He saw one he had missed and was about to go through it, when a long white dagger like hand went through it for him. Ryuk fallowed the arm to see a snow white body and spongy looking hair, vampire teeth and golden eyes. Purple markings adored the face and the spongy hair had purple tips. A bandaged body made its way out of the wall. The sharp golden eyes flashed as they came to stop at Ryuk.

'_What are you doing Ryuk?'_ asked the ghost like creature.

'_Playing match maker, what else?'_ Ryuk said boldly.

'_That isn't your job, Ryuk. That's cupid's job.'_ The creature said horsely.

'_Well cupid hasn't been doing his job lately.'_ Grumbled Ryuk as he floated through the walls. He was followed by the other.

'_Why are you down here anyway, Ryuk?'_ Ryuk looked at the Death God and sighed.

'_It's more interesting, Rem.'_ He said before stopping to perch on a desk while Rem seated herself on the wheelie chair.

'_Really?'_ Rem asked taking interest already.

'_I'll tell you later, but right now… I have to see a brooding impregnated tomcat.' _Rem raised in eyebrow, the only visible one she had as Ryuk disappeared.

'_You seemed really bound to this tomcat, Ryuk. What draws you to him?'_ Ryuk popped his head back into the room and smirked.

'_You just gave me an idea! Do you think Cupid still has those handcuffs with him?'_ Ryuk shocked Rem by that. However she cooled herself down and smirked.

'_I believe so, what do you plan on doing with them once you get them?'_ Ryuk grinned.

'_I'm still working on that, however I think we need to visit cupid first._' Both Rem and Ryuk grinned evilly.

**:**

Mello made his way back to the backyard where the White Royal Persian Angora Chinchilla lived. He was pleased to still see them lounging outside. Mello hesitated before climbing on top of the fence and showing himself to the human and the humanoid. His heart was raising as he gracefully leapt from the fence to the lushes grass. The Chinchilla stopped his playing and watched the blond cat. Mello gulped as he looked up at the human, who was still playing his game boy while watching Mello carefully. The white Chinchilla batted its beady eyes at Mello who tried to wet his dry mouth. As he drew near he would glance up at the human who seemed to be suspicious. Finally he was only a fox tail away from the Chinchilla. The small animal was almost as large as him, however an inch was between them. The Chinchilla wiggled its nose and drew closer to Mello curiously. Eyes wide and eager to know more about this intruding cat. Extending its nose, it wiggled and sniffed trying to figure this cat out. Mello blinked and slowly and steadily did the same, drawing nearer and nearer. However keeping a sharp eye on the human. Mello suddenly realized he had gotten to close, his nose brushed against the velvety black one of the Chinchilla. The spark that was elected from the touch was arousing. The Chinchilla's eyes widened and ears perked. It seemed to come alive. It leapt back and raced around Mello before stopping and lowering its body to the ground, in an adorable manner. The human pushed his chair back up right and glared at Mello. Mello sweat dropped and scurried over to the human. Looking up at the glaring guy, Mello huffed and slowly turned into his human form. Tight black leather covered most of his body. Both Mello and the guy stared at each other. Finally Mello spoke first.

"**I need your help…"**

**:**

Raito sat on his bed, thinking of the babies growing in his stomach. Suddenly the image of L hovering over him slipped into his mind and Raito yowled at the memories. For the last past week, Raito had been remembering the night he and L had had sex. The images, the pleasure clouding Raito's already confused mind. He had gone into the vet's office today to remove the babies however he found that Dr. Kona had to postpone it.

"_**I'm sorry… Something seems to be wrong with the machinery. We'll have to reschedule." **_

Raito hissed. They did it on purpose. However, Raito had started to think about what the babies would look like, how they would feel in his arms. What their squeals would sound like, how they would act and he even thought of names. But he needed to get rid of them. L had done something bad and he was getting punished for it. He shouldn't allow anymore L's in the world. Raito had started rubbing his belly. He blinked and stopped his actions. He growled at the growing belly.

"**This is your fault, L…. All your fault."**

'_You know you like him…_' A female ghostly voice filled the room. Raito leapt up off his bed and looked around.

"**What the hell?!"**

Rem slid into the room and smirked at the frightened look in Raito's eyes. **"A-A Death God…"**

Rem grinned. She turned to look at her side and grunted._ 'So this is the impregnated tom you needed to see, Ryuk?'_

'_The one and only.'_ Ryuk's familiar voice cackled. Rem looked Raito up and down.

'_Kinda jumpy ain't he?'_ Ryuk snickered.

'_Yeah but you know how the humanoids are in this world, Mistress.'_ Ryuk said as he sat down on the wheelie chair. Raito blinked and pointed a shaky finger at Rem.

"**Thi-This is you-your ma-mast-er?!"**

'_Mistress.'_ Corrected Ryuk. Rem sat on Raito's desk and crossed her legs, resting her head in the palm of her hand.

'_Ryuk, didn't you have something for his tom?'_ Ryuk blinked and grinned crazily.

'_Oh yes.. I do in fact have something for him!'_

Raito backed away, the last time he had gotten something from Ryuk, he had sex with L! _'But first he has to lay down and pretend he is a sleep.'_ Raito stared at him dumbfounded.

"**What?!"** Rem and Ryuk just snickered.

**:I'm too tired to do the rescue scene:**

Mello, L, and Matt peeked over the fence of Mesa's mansion. It was night time, the mansion was pitched black no movements no nothing. No signs of life. Matt puffed on his cigarette before looking at L. L seemed lost, his eyes sad and lonely. Matt rolled his eyes and nudged L. L looked over at Matt and stared.

"**Go on… Get outta here, mutt."** He muttered. L blinked then looked at Mello who nodded.

"**Yeah, get outta here before they come and find you!"** L heaved a sigh.

"**I think I'm going to regret this later on."** L hoisted himself up and over the fence. His body fell to all fours as he crawled towards the house. However he didn't get too far before two large mastiffs greeted him. They growled but stopped and sniffed him.

"**L, your back!"** one huffed happily.

"**Yeah it's good to see ya!"** the other one wheezed.

"**Nice to see you two, gentleman…"** L said quietly. **"I would like to go in, would you let me pass?"** The two mastiffs looked at each other before looking back at L and nodding.

"**Go to the doggy door from the side of the house. It leads right to the kitchen."** The first mastiff said. L bowed and said his thanks to the two and started on his way, but again he was stopped by the second mastiff.

"**Oh L… Since you've been gone, Raito and Misa haven't smiled… They haven't done much lately… Once you get in, could you…. Make them smile again?"** L didn't look at the two dogs, he just blinked.

'_Th-they haven't smiled… Since I was gone?'_ L nodded and headed over to the side of the mansion where he found the doggy door.

L was on all fours crawling up the stairs, like there was an enemy just lurking around the corner. He turned and found Misa's room, she was laying in a pile of pillows, L's pillows. The ones she had gotten him. He saw tear streaks marking her face. She was curled up and shivering as L came closer. Her body looked frailer and paler than he had remembered. The words that the mastiffs had spoken echoed in his head. L froze when Misa violently moved in her sleep thrashing about before finally settling down again. Words were mumbled. L lowered his ear to her mouth and listened.

"**Misa… Misa's has changed Misa's mind… Misa wants her L back… Dr.-Dr. Kona tell them Misa wants her L back!"** she whimpered and sobbed. New tears streaking her face. L pulled away and stared down at the shaking female human. He smiled and went to her ear.

"**Misa's wish is granted… L is here, Misa.. L is here…"** L pulled away and saw a small delighted smile upon Mesa's face.

"**Misa … Is happy…."** L was relieved. He stood up and picked the sleeping woman up and carried her to her bed. He placed her down and pulled the sheets up and over her. He kissed her cheek and whispered a goodnight before walking out. He stopped when Mesa called out to him.

"**Goodnight….L."** L smirked and walked on.

L found Raito's room last, the door creaked open as he pushed his way in. it was dark, but he could see the figure of his dreams lying on the bed, sprawled out. L crept up to the bed and looked over. He could see his mate's body, chest rising and falling. L gulped as he drew himself up and hoisted himself up onto the bed. He crawled over Raito and stopped at his belly, where he gently lowered himself down and rested his head on the growing belly. He listened, closing his eyes and loosing himself to the sound of and vibrations coming from Raito. He breathed in and smiled.

"**Raito…"** he said softly, Raito quivered at L's tone of voice. **"Raito… I… I want to say sorry… and that I…" **he pulled himself up a bit where he was just hovering over Raito's belly. His left hand pushing the shirt up off Raito's large stomach. He stared long and hard at the heaving belly before letting his clawed hand run over it lovingly. **"Don't mind you getting rid of the babies…"** there was a pause. Raito listened as he pretended to sleep. **"It was wrong of me to do that to you when you weren't ready or knowing what was going on around you… I just couldn't…."** L sighed heavily before continuing. **"So I say… You have every right to get rid of the babies…"** L lowered his face to the quivering belly and kissed it lightly. He kissed it three more times before looking up at Raito. **"I just want you to love me!"** L's eyes filled with tears as his voice started to crack. He dropped his head and balled his fists in the satin sheets of Raito's bed. **"Like I love you…"** Raito froze and took in a deep breath. Raito could feel the bed shake as L crouched over him. Raito cracked an eye and watched as L pulled at his hair, frustratingly. **"Do you know. Do you really know what you do to me!? I mean, every little thing! EVERY LITTLE DAMN THING RAITO!"** L came face to face with Raito, his breath heaving at the sudden outburst. L blinked and lowered himself to Raito. He shook his head slightly as he spoke. **"I'm bound to you… Do you understand? Bound for life…." **L waited… and waited…. And waited… But there was no response. **"Raito?"** he whispered, gulping. L blinked and backed up a little. L sighed and closed his eyes, relaxing his body. Slowly and surely, his human form became the dog he was. Shaggy untamed fur covered his body. Hands became paws, feet became paws. Everything changed. L put his paws on either side of Raito's face, Raito let his head fall to the side, exposing his neck and cheek. L lowered his muzzle to Raito's ear and whispered**. "Can you hear me, Raito?"** he paused again. Raito was having a hard time keeping his eyes shut**. "I missed you…"** L said as a tear fell onto Rraito's own cheek. Raito's eyes popped open and he stared at the shaggy black paw that was In front of his face. **"I missed you so much…" **A puff of hot air washed over Raito's face and not long after a tender lick was added as well. L had licked Raito's cheek, slowly and longingly. **"Are you awake, Raito?"** Raito let out a whimper at the contact. The saliva cooled upon his suddenly heated cheek. His body was longing for L to touch him again. It was stupid.

Suddenly Raito saw Rem and Ryuk come out of the wall and smirk evilly.

'_Oh no!'_ Raito dreaded. Ryuk came up to Raito and whispered in his ear.

'_Here is your gift… Raito… I hope you use it well!'_ he cackled as Raito's heart plummeted to the ground when he heard the metal clinking of cuffs on his wrist and L's wrist. L reared back and looked at his wrist before looking at Raito's.

'_There from cupid.'_ Rem purred. L's head shot up to look at Rem and Ryuk.

"**Your…"** Ryuk and Rem smirked.

'_Yes Lawliet… We know already.'_ Rem thrummed L stared at Rem..

'_How did she know-'_ L thoughts got cut off as Raito suddenly was awake.

"**But.. What are they for?!"** Raito as he sat up, L stared at him.

'_There love cuffs.'_

"**Lo-ove cuffs?"** Raito was afraid again.

'_Yes for those who can't seem to fall in love… However they are made for each other. Cupid uses them for his hardest matches.'_ Rem filled them in.

"**How-how do you get them off?"** Raito asked looking at the cuffs.

'_You have to really love each other to make them fall off.'_ Raito stared at Rem.

'_Well… I guess you are really bound to each other now.'_ Ryuk laughed. L and Raito looked at each other. L had uncontrollably turned back to his human form.

-SMILE-

**Kitten:** -bows repeatedly to viewers- _Please humble me with your comments! I beg for your love and forgiveness!_

**Chapter Nine:** _As Tight As Leather_


	9. Chapter 6 A Virgin No More

**Living With A Mutt **

_Redone By: Arctic Kitten_

_Kitten: -falls to knees again- oh great viewers forgive this pethetic author for forgetting this chapter!_

___

_**A Virgin No More**_

Raito giggled and gave a low throaty moan. L's self control snapped and he pounced on the high tomcat. L forced his leg under one of Raito's legs pushing it up and holding it in place. He smashed their lips together browsing Raito's lips for sure, his tongue pushed past Raito's lips and raped his mouth. Saliva was gushing from both male humanoid's mouths to the point where L thought they might drown! Raito thrusted forward and rubbed L's and his erections together. L pulled back and stared wide eyed at Raito, who was whimpering at the loss of contact. L panted and went back down to Raito's mouth, but hesitated. Raito murred pathetically. L squeezed his hands and felt the ball still in his hand. Glancing at Raito he noticed that his eyes were becoming unclouded. Instead of climbing off and letting Raito become himself again, L pulled his hand, with the catnip ball, up to Raito's nose and let Raito sniff. Raito suddenly grinned goofily and pushed his nose into L's hand sniffing and licking the ball. L snickered before he noticed that Raito had left his neck exposed. Taking this chance, L dove down and started to breath heavily upon the quivering flesh. Raito gasped and drew his head back more. L watched this, he looked at the delicious flesh and licked his dry lips. L with one hand holding the ball to Raito's nose, he let the other hand slowly glide down to Raito's hips. Crouching, L rubbed his long thumb over 

Raito's left hip. Raito gasped and thrusted up. He let out a murr and rotated his hips imitating L's thumb motion. L's breath was heavy with lust. He scanned Raito's body and saw the perked nipples through Raito's white shirt. L let his eyes droop. He pulled his thumb from Raito's clothed hip and drew it up and under Raito's shirt. He felt the smooth quivering skin and gulped when Raito arched his back into his hand. L took Raito's chest inch by inch. He let his fingers glide over the smooth baby soft skin, before finding a nipple. He let his pointer finger rub up against it.

"**AH!"** Raito gasped, eyes shot open at the contact. L licked his lips again before letting the ball drop and his other hand grabbed Raito's shirt, ripping it open. Exposed flesh, was a delight to L and his friend. It twitched and throbbed at the sight. Finally L let his hungry mouth find Raito's eager one. He again raped Raito's mouth with his tongue. His fingers were flying all over Raito's exposed torso and chest. They rubbed circles around Raito's nipples, and pushed against his belly. L could hear Raito groan and gasp at every little touch. The heat that was coming off of Raito was affecting L. He needed to touch more, taste more, and know more about Raito. Ripping his mouth away from Raito's L went to give nips and licks to Raito's neck, however to very shaky hands grasped his face and pulled him back. L's lips were devoured by two very wet lips. A tongue shot into his mouth and L nearly gagged when the tongue tried to go down this throat. L pulled back swiftly and stared at Raito who was whimpering and shifting. Raito groaned and reached up to grab L's face again, but L moved away from the hands. He sighed when Raito whimpered and looked like a hurt kitten who had just lost its mother. L looked at his hand and looked at Raito. It was covered in the catnip. L got an idea, he put his hand up to Raito's mouth. Raito sniffed his hand suddenly sucked in three of the five fingers. Middle finger, ring finger, and pointer finger. He sucked them and licked the fingers like there was no 

tomorrow. L just went blank. He hadn't expected that Raito would act like this. He was an animal! L pulled his fingers out a bit and pushed them back in. Raito gurgled and groaned as his mouth was invaded by the three fingers over and over again. Saliva spilled down Raito's cheeks and chin, slipping down Raito's neck. L shifted as his member became suddenly very painful. He had never gotten this aroused about anyone before! L suddenly found himself latched onto Raito's neck. He was biting and sucking away at it. Dark hickys were left all over Raito's neck. Raito stiffened when L's mouth found one of his nipples. Raito bit down on L's fingers and sucked harder, the sound of sucking and slurping filled the room. L pulled and nipped at the perked nipple until it was completely hard. Then drawing his long slippery tongue across Raito's chest to do the same treatment to the other nipple. Raito bucked and yelled out in pleasure when his hardened member rubbed harshly against L's knee. Raito did this over and over again, his breath drawing heavier and shallower. L pulled his knee away from Raito's throbbing member. Raito glared and bit down upon L's fingers. L growled and wrenched his hand away from Raito's mouth. He looked at the bleeding digits and shot a warning glance at Raito. Raito bucked, trying to tell L he wanted more.

"**Hold your horses, Raito…"** L growled before lowering his face to Raito's chest. Let his tongue laud out of his mouth, drool dripped off the tip of his tongue and became a little puddle in the middle of Raito's chest. It slid down his chest and filled his belly button. Raito hissed at the coolness. Raito bucked again and grabbed L's face. L bared his teeth. _'If he thinks he will try that stunt he did before. He's sadly mistaken.'_ L grabbed both of Raito's hands and pulled them from his face, L's face was only a few inches from Raito. Raito stuck his tongue out and tried to lick at L's face. But he was still too far away. Raito grunted and twisted in the hold. L forced his hands above his head. Raito was trapped. L looked around for something to keep them there. But there

was nothing. L frowned. Finally he looked at the shirt and with the other free hand he pulled the shirt from under Raito and wrapped it around his hands. He tied it tight and grinned at the sulking Raito. **"Now be patient…" **he scolded him. Raito puffed his cheeks out and looked away. L blinked. Raito was acting more sober. L snatched up the ball and put it to Raito's nose. At first Raito turned his head, however L suddenly thrusted his hips into Raito's and he gasped. Raito arched his back he took in the smell of the catnip and went into a daze once again. L felt bad, he shouldn't be doing this while Raito is under the influence… However L couldn't seem to control himself. Something inside just kept egging him on. L lowered himself onto Raito and started to rotate his hips into him. _'This isn't right…'_ a voice echoed in L's head. '_He isn't ready…'_ it said as L continued his rubbing. _'What if he wakes up and sees you doing… __**'this'**__ to him? What will he think? What if he tells Misa? You'll be put on the street, like last time.' _L didn't listen anymore. I didn't want to. He wanted to think Raito was ready, he wanted to think Raito really wanted this… Even if Raito was under the influence. L's hands found Raito's zipper and he started to unzip him. Raito somehow found away to get his hands free and he went straight for L's baggy white shirt. He pushed L back into a sitting position and yanked the shirt right over his head. L crouched over Raito's body, Raito already mostly undressed, while L was only half undressed. Raito grunted and purred as L let his fingernails softly scrape at the exposed hip bones. L could see Raito's massive erect member through his pants. His pants were already wet. L couldn't help himself, he lowered himself down onto Raito and blew a huff of hot air on Raito's exposed sweaty neck. Raito groaned in pure pleasure. While L drew Raito's attention, L suddenly grasped Raito's member through his pants. Raito let out a shriek at the sudden blast of bliss going through his body. L messaged Raito through his pants until Raito was bucking with his strokes. Finally L stopped and licked Raito's neck. L pulled back so he could 

see what he was doing. Raito purred seductively as L let his fingers pull down the tight pants. L stopped and stared at the panty like boxers Raito had on. L always thought Raito would wear boxers… Raito let out a long purr as L rubbed his thumbs against his thigh. _'Hmmm.. Sensitive…' _he thought as yanked the boxer like panties down. Raito's erection came out strong and proud. It throbbed and pre-cum came sliding down the shaft. Raito whimpered and suddenly grabbed L by the shoulders trying to yank him down upon his shaft. L grabbed his arms and held them. He wanted to take this slow. _'It's his first time!'_ cried the voice again. _'He isn't ready to go all the way! He's not even aware of what you're doing!'_ L groaned and rolled his eyes. '_He wants it…'_ he retorted. _'He might want it now, but that's only because of the catnip…. And you know it!' _the voice screamed. L sighed and looked down at Raito, who was still sniffing the ball of catnip. **"Your right…" **L said out loud. Raito snapped his head towards L when L started to get up.

"**L-L…."** Raito whimpered.

"**I'm sorry Raito… I shouldn't-" **

"**It's soooooo hot L… Please… Please help!"** L stared at the suddenly withering body before him. **"Make it stop L… PWEASE!" **Raito shifted and whined. L was so tempted. But he shook his head.

"**No… You're not to your senses Raito… When you aren't high off**-" Suddenly Raito sat up and grabbed L by the wrist and yanked him down on top of him.

"**PWEASE! I NEED HELP!"** Raito wailed, rubbing his face against L's sweaty chest. **"I need you." **Raito whispered, tears slipped down L's chest.

"**Rai-to-o…." **

"**PWEASE L!"** he started to sob. **"I… I don't know wh-wha-" **L silenced the crying tom with a kiss. He pulled away and looked Raito in the eyes.

"**Alright… But I'm not going all the way**." Raito's eyes seemed to glow… But he was still way high off of the catnip. L guided Raito back into a lying position. L looked over the eager body and sighed. **"I'm not going all the way…"** he told himself and his friend below. Who was having spasms. L shifted so that he was facing Raito's throbbing member. He took in a breath and blew it out onto it. Raito groaned and withered with estate. L opened his mouth and slowly went down upon Raito. Raito gave a yelp and bucked nearly chocking L. L grabbed Raito's hips and pushed them down, keeping them there. Raito whimpered and tried to grind however L's hands stopped whatever movement he had. L tried to will the heating feeling going down his spine and into his erection. He could feel his erection become heavier with every minute Raito whined and groaned. L pushed the rest of Raito's erection into his mouth, only an inch wouldn't fit. L, with his only free hand, stroked that one inch that was still exposed. Raito moaned and groaned, tossing his head to and frow. His hands found L's hair and yanked at it. L growled. He bit Raito, trying to warn him not to do that again, but instead that encouraged the tomcat. Raito gave a throaty growl and hissed.

"**M-more!"** he gasped… **"L, more!"** he drew out L's name making L go stir crazy.

"**Damnit shut up!"** he growled, forgetting he had a mouth full. The vibrations elected a spark that sent chills up Raito's spine. L finally gave in and started to suck on Raito. Raito hissed in bliss. His erection pulsating in L's mouth. L sucked harder. Raito's fingers dug deep into L's hair, scraping his scalp. Finally L allowed Raito to rock his hips with his sucking. L glanced up

and wished he hadn't. The sight was orgasmic. Raito had his head slightly back, mouth wide open, eyes screwed shut, and he barred his teeth every time he felt a shock of pleasure ripple through his body. Long agile legs wrapped around L's neck pushing L farther down on the cat's member. L felt his body jerk. But he tried to hold back. He let his tongue wrap around Raito's hard member. He could tell Raito was going to come soon. Raito's face was crimson red as he through his head back and wailed. L closed his eyes as a wad of cum spilled into the back of his throat. Raito quivered and bucked as he rode out his orgasm. L finally pulled away and wiped his mouth with the back of his mouth. **"There… You should be oooh-kay….." **Raito looked at L with lust filled eyes. **"uhh…"** L felt himself blush. Raito was blushing still, eyes half mass and his body was covered with a sweat. His chest heaving. **"I…"** L put the tip of his thumb in his mouth chewing at it nervously. **"Should go before-"** Raito turned over, giving L a good view of his ass and the puckered hole_. (L's expression: o0;)_ Raito put his ass up in the air, with his chest against the ground. He looked back at L with the words: Take me written on his forehead. His tongue was slightly out of his mouth. He spread his legs out so that his cock was dangling. L was transfixed to the swaying length. As he watched, it stiffened, AGAIN! L sweat dropped and looked at Raito. His mouth dropped open and his hand fell to the ground.

"_**L**_**…"** Raito murred. **"**_**Pwease**_**, L…"** Raito had a permanent blush on his face. L quivered, he shook his head, trying to coax himself to calm down. Raito pouted…

L found himself drawing closer to Raito's exposed opening. _'I shouldn't…'_

'_Yes you shouldn't'_ the voice approved.

'_But he's right there…'_

'_Don't you do it!'_ the voice threatened him.

'_He's waiting…'_

'_No!'_ Now the voice was yelling.

'_He wants it…'_

'_No…' _the voice whined.

_I can't help it!'_

'_STOP!'_ The voice howled in L's ear…

Too late. L got close enough to where his face was just barely brushing Raito's deviously looking ass. He licked one of Raito's cheeks and let it slide in between them. Raito arched his back and half purred half hissed as the newly discovered feeling shook his body so bad he felt like he was going to faint. L could feel the muscle quiver under his slimy tongue. He grew more excited, more out of control. He worked his way up Raito's body, _(More like his back. lol)_ letting his tongue explore the back of the tomcat. Finding a good spot to rest his head, the shoulder, he made sure that the catnip was right at Raito's nose. With his other hand he stuck the pointer finger, middle finger, and the ring finger into Raito's mouth. Greedily, Raito began to stuck. The sploshing sound echoed in the room added by moans of pure estate. Rough tongue wrapped itself around the three digits soaking them until they dripped. L let his other hand wonder the under belly, he let it glide over the slick skin, and barely touch the throbbing length that longed to be touched.

"**Good boy…"** L grunted, **"Get them all covered…"** He grinned crazily as Raito shivered and moaned.

"**Mhhhh!"** Raito gurgled.

"**What was that?"** L asked rocking his hips into Raito's hips. He slowly removed his fingers from the cat's mouth.

"**Hhhhnnnnn, Mor-more…"** Raito said. L snickered and finally pulled his fingers out, however Raito refused the let them go. He grabbed onto them with his teeth and sucked them back into his mouth. L sighed, as his erection throbbed at the action. L went to Raito's ear and hummed.

"**Raito… If you want me to continue-"** L let his other hand grasp Raito's weeping cock. Raito bucked against L's hips. L pulled his fingers away and grinned. **"-I need my fingers…"** L nearly lost it when Raito moaned and purred. His body jerking to have more. L pushed against him, his wet fingers went to work at Raito's entrance. Raito whimpered and let out a yelp as L circled his hole then pushed a finger in. Without letting Raito adjust, L pushed a second one in. This time L let Raito adjust. He didn't have to wait long. Raito growled and shifted, squeezing his muscles. L widened his eyes as Raito looked at him with need. L let out a husky breath before pushing his other finger in. He spread and thrusted his fingers in and out rapidly. With every thrust of his fingers, L could tell he was getting closer to the sweet spot in Raito. Raito was thrusting back against his hands and his cock was throbbing. L could feel it throb and weep. He spread the pre-cum over the tip and shivered when Raito let out a deep horse cry. Raito's legs spread farther apart, if that was even possible. Raito's cock was just brushing the carpet. Suddenly Raito thrusted his hips forward and flung his head back letting out a cry of pleasure tears streamed down his cheeks and fell to the carpet. L smiled. _'Found it…' _L pulled his fingers out, he felt Raito's muscles tighten around them. L growled in need, just thinking about thrusting in the hot heat of Raito made him want to come. L leaned into Raito, forcing Raito back onto all fours. He lightly rubbed his dripping cock at his entrance before pushing in. He and Raito hissed in pleasure. L shook, his left arm wrapped around Raito's waist holding him in place. While his

other hand was planted on the ground, holding them both up. With every inch that L's cock got pushed in, Raito shook and gasped. Raito panted as he felt L's pubic hairs brush his cheeks. He quivered ad squeezed his cheeks together, making L throw his head back and howl. With that L lost it. He brought his face into the crock of Raito's neck and bit down, drawing blood. Raito hissed in pain, but yowled in pleasure as L's cock slammed into his prostate.

"**Ah AH HA! Nhhhh Mo-more!"** Raito panted heavily. His body being jerked back and forth. L sank his teeth farther into his mate's shoulder as he picked up the pace. Their bodies were in rhythm, back and forth they went, L pulling out until he was almost out of Raito before slamming back into him. **"Nh nh nh uh uh uh!"** Raito gasped and groaned. His body shivering his cock thickening and bobbing. Cum oozing from the tip like a posit that was left to drip. Raito's arms gave way Raito found his face right next to the ball of catnip. His mind became clouded with the scent of the catnip and the smell of L. **"Fa-Fa-Fast-er!" **cried Raito as he drooled. L's own drool mixed with Raito's blood and dripped onto the carpet, staining it. L bared his teeth as his shaft became inclosed by muscle. Raito was squeezing his cock! L pulled his canines out from Raito's shoulder and growled as his eyes glazed over with the feeling.  
**"Uh Uh Rai-Rai-"**

"**L! Harder! I need I NEED-!"** The rhythm was broken as their climax drew ever so closer. L suddenly grabbed Raito's shaft and pumped it, hard, squeezing and rubbing it. Raito's started to become ear splitting. Arousing L even more.

"**L! Oh L! I'M I'M AHHHHHH!" **

"**RAITO!" **

Both Raito and L threw their heads back as L rammed Raito one last time before their climax came. Raito's cum spilled all over the carpeted floor while L's covered the inside of Raito. Raito yowled and L howled. Their voices carried down the whole entire house and even partly outside! Both humanoids collapsed, however they were still slightly jerking with each other. The pleasure was so intense that L had to screw his eyes shut while Raito had his mouth gapping teeth exposed. L suddenly grasped Raito's face and slammed his lips to his, frenching him until drool dribbled out from the corners of their lisp. Raito groaned tiredly into L's mouth. With that final kiss, L and Raito fell asleep together. L forgetting to pull out of Raito. Raito and L were so wrapped up in themselves that they hadn't even notice that they had an audience for the whole time!. Ryuk, who had been perched on Raito's Desk smirked then floated up into the ceiling. Then there were the maids and butlers listening from outside the door, all of them had bloody noses and some even fainted. Then finally, a blond furred, green eyed tomcat was watching from outside the window, eyes flashing with great interest.

All of them didn't hear the front door to the mansion open and a high pitch sweet voice calling out. **"Raito! L! Misa is HOME!"**

**Viewers:** _uh…. What happened to this chapter, it went from 5 to 7!_

**Kitten:** o0; _oops….._

**Chapter Seven:** _I'M WHAT?!_


	10. Chapter 10 As Tight As Leather

**Living With A Mutt **

_Redone By: Arctic Kitten_

___

_**As Tight As Leather**_

Misa woke to find herself in her bed. She sat up and looked around, at first glance she missed the two lumps of fur at the bottom of her bed. She stopped and slowly turned her eyes back to the two breathing lumps of fur. Misa recognized the first mound of fur to be Raito… But she couldn't place the second mound of black fur. A bit scared she pulled the covers off of her slowly and crawled over to Raito. She lowered her lips to the thin cat ear.

"**Raito…"** she whispered, not getting a response. She tried again. **"Raito…"** this time Raito just rolled over onto his back. The blank mound heaved a sigh and shifted too, so that its muzzle was resting up against Raito's swollen belly. Raito let out a delighted purr, vibrating the other animals muzzle.

"**Mmmmmmhhhhhhh."** The black mound of fur hummed. Misa was completely confused. "**When did Misa's Raito purr like that?"** she questioned out loud as she put her pointer finger to her lip and looked up thoughtfully. **"When did Raito start sleeping in Misa's bed too?" **she tilted her head as she watched the ceiling. Little did she know she was staring right at Rem. Who was awestruck. Misa heaved a sigh before looking at Raito. She looked up at the shaggy fur covered creature next to Raito and suddenly saw a pair of red handcuffs shackling Raito and the black mound of fur together. She lowered herself to get a better look. Suddenly the black mound woke up and in a flash, the shaggy creature turned into its human form, L. A naked L crouching upon Misa's bed, rubbed at his eyes groggily. Misa gawked at L before squealing, waking Raito with a start, and flung herself at him. She didn't even take notice that he was naked! L fell with a thud against the sheets. The shackles went taunt and yanked Raito out of his cat form and into his human from. Misa had her arms wrapped around his neck and her body up against L's. Raito blinked sleepily out of his eye before fully snapping awake. His mind processed what was happening. **"Misa is happy L is back! Misa's L is back! Misa's L is back! Misa wasn't just dreaming!"** she rubbed her head into L's chest, still not caring that he was completely naked! L just blinked, still half way asleep and the rest stunned. He stared at the ceiling as his mind tried to figure out what was happening.

'_MINE!'_ a voice screeched in his head. Raito suddenly growled, ears flattened against his head and tail held high and bristled. L and Misa looked at him, Raito realized what he had just done and blushed. Looking away, Raito could just FEEL the smirk working its way upon L's face.

"**Raito?"** Raito looked up at Misa who had pulled herself off of L and was staring at him.

"**Nothing…"** remarked Raito still blushing. L huffed and got up, yanking Raito with him. However, the two naked male humanoids were off balance and they both fell of the bed and onto the dark purple carpeted floor. Thinking fast, L turned into his dog form and let Raito fall right on top of him. L let out a yelp of pain as the extra weight pushed him painfully into the floor. Raito's belly was comfortably settled upon L's fluffy chest. L shifted back to his human form and groaned in partial pain. Misa gasped and quickly looked over the edge of her bed, fear hovered all over her.

"**Are you okay?"** she asked her eyes threatening to over flow with tears if anything bad had happened. L sucked in some air and heaved his reply.

"**I'm good…."** Raito only could lay there, his eyes squeezed shut. Suddenly he realized that he was squishing L. Trying to pull himself up wasn't a good idea either, it appeared. Both L and Raito let out a low husky moan as a very sensitive area rubbed together with the others. Misa's eyes widened as L and Raito stared horror stuck.

'_Hehe…'_ Raito could here Ryuk chuckling. L looked over and spotted Ryuk in the corner with Rem. Misa climbed off the bed, her frilly underwear seemed to draw Rem's eyes. She looked worriedly at the two before blushing and giggling.

"**Misa thinks Raito shouldn't get excited…"** Raito blinked and went to move to look at Misa, however that was a bad choice. The movement elected another gasp from both and a deep throaty moan. Both L and Raito blushed and went still. Misa giggled again, her hand covering her mouth to stifle the sound, but it was no use. **"Misa will leave now! Don't have too much fun!"** as she ran out of the room and closed the door behind her, L and Raito gave her death glares. Raito sighed, when he looked at L, his ears pricked because L was staring right at him!

"**Uh…"** he began, trying to figure out what to say. **"What should we do?"** L twitched his floppy ears and sighed.

"**If we move swiftly, it will cause less friction then moving slowly…"** Raito nodded approvingly.

"**Alright… Let's give that a try."**

Ryuk and Rem looked at each other and grinned.

'_Do you think we should mention the side effects of the cuffs?'_ questioned Rem

'_Nah, let them suffer… After two days we can tell them.'_ Ryuk snickered. Rem grinned with pleasure.

'_Sounds good to me.'_

**:**

Matt walked into his humanoid's bedroom, he looked around and spotted the window wide open, letting cool breeze flood the room. Matt scowled, after seeing how that blond, leather wearing, tomcat was gawking at his pet, he didn't want to even give the cat a chance to get into his house when he wasn't there. He walked over to the window, his heavy boots clunking on the floor, he closed the window and drew the curtain. His eyes, behind the red goggles caught a movement on the bed and he looked over, a smile gracing his lips.

"**Did I wake you, Near?"** the Royal Persian Angora Chinchilla was staring blankly at his master. Matt walked over to his humanoid and sat on the edge of his bed. He patted his lap and Near shifted into his animal form before crawling groggily upon Matt's lap. Matt stroked Near before lifting him up and carried him over to his castle of Lego's. Matt placed Near in the middle of the large castle and sighed. **"Stay here, Near. If you need food then you may leave your room, but no wondering elsewhere and defiantly not outside…" **Matt said, Near just blinked 

and chattered. **"Good boy… I'm off to work!" **he said and as he drew near the door, he stopped and looked over his shoulder, **"and don't let anyone inside this house… Got me?"** he said warmly but there was a threat threaded into Matt's words of sweetness. Near nodded and Matt smirked before waving goodbye and walking out of the room, closing the door behind him. Near tilted his head, but didn't say a thing. Instead he looked at the toys that surrounded him. Near shifted back into his human form and grabbed the garments that Matt had left him the night before, an over large white shirt, and white boxer-panties. Even though Matt disapproved of those types of underwear, Near found them more comfortable then boxers and less tight then real panties. After slipping them on, Near when on with his toys.

Only three hours later, Near became aware that he was being watched. Bringing his large almost black eyes to the window where Matt had been, he spotted the tomcat from the week before. Near's lip just twitched at the corner, he nearly smiled. The green eyes of the tom were piercing and Near found it a little uncomfortable when the cat stared at him. While his eyes were locked on the tom, he hadn't realized one things… one he was accidently breaking his toy, until he heard the snap. His eyes dropped down to his toy and saw that he had uncontrollably broken one of the legs off. Near blinked and frowned. Suddenly a cool breeze swept over his face and shuffled his hair, Near looked up again and saw the tomcat, in his human form, stepping through the, once, closed window. Even though Matt had closed it, he had forgotten to lock the window. Mello had his normal leather attire on. His belly exposed and his leather vest clung do his well formed chest, his pants doing the same. His long haired blond tail swayed with delicacy. The whole image of Mello made Near think of a model. One Army black knee high boot was on Near's Desk, while the other one was still outside. Mello one of his gloved hands holding the window open, while the other was helping keep his balance. His chin length hair flowed in the breeze. Near was taken by storm. He tilted his head and placed a finger in his hair, swirling a lock of his white hair. Near didn't tell Mello to scram, he didn't even mention what Matt had said, however Mello somehow knew.

"**Don't worry, you didn't break your master's request… I let myself in."** Mello grinned slyly. Near stared blankly at Mello before looking back at the broken toy in his hands. **"What you got there?" **Mello's voice was so close it startled Near. His eyes shot back up at Mello's who was only a tail length from him. The only thing that was separating them was the Lego Castle. When Near didn't respond Mello gingerly placed his gloved hands on the castle's wall and leaned over to look at the toy. **"Hmmm?"** The sound hung in the air. **"Broken toy…Hmmm."** Mello muttered to himself. Near just stared at Mello, his head slowly tilting to the side, like a doll whose owner has forgotten that there is a string attached to the head. Mello jumped nearly out of his skin when Near's voice echoed to his ears.

"**Can it be fixed?"** He had a soft spoken voice, longing and kid-like. Mello raised an eye brow.  
**"Sure…"** Mello flung his left leg over the castle wall, careful not to break the wall, with ease he swung the other leg over, in a way that only a cat could without knocking something over. Mello crouched down, his leather clothing stretching taunt over his muscular body. Near noticed and his finger went for his hair again, fiddling with a strand. It was now very cramped in the castle, it was big enough for Near but not nearly big enough for two people and for Mello, he was bigger then Near… So both the Chinchilla and the cat were very close. Mello took the toy from Near and looked at it carefully. Near suddenly blushed and could feel a sudden twist of heat bubbling up from in his stomach. Near hopped Mello wouldn't take notice.

**:**

L laid in bed with Raito right beside him. The cuffs were forgotten, however if either dog or cat tried to get up, the chain would become taunt and either the cat or dog would be dragged with the other or yanked back. Raito was fidgeting, the heaviness in his crotch had not faded away and it had been four hours since the accident. L was the same, but kept his cool about it. Buuuut, his obvious bulged was too much for the already horny Raito could take.

"**Daaaamn!"** Raito hissed as he shifted uncomfortably in the bed. Misa had ordered them to stay in that room until they were all satisfied… Raito wasn't satisfied, he knew L wasn't either. He glanced over at L to only find dark eyes staring back at him. Raito grunted and tried to look away. However, he couldn't get the feeling of L's eyes off of him. He knew he was still watching him. And that raw need in those puppy dog eyes were making Raito more sexually frustrated! _'L, stop staring at me like that!' _thought Raito twitching. Raito knew if he didn't get rid of the problem he had he would tackle L and pin him to the bed, and force him to fuck him. The thought made his problem even worse. The boxers that were given to him weren't helping, they felt tight, as tight as leather! Raito suddenly found himself panting, he snapped his eyes closed, which he didn't remember closing and suddenly realized that L was rubbing circles upon his abdomen. **"L what ar-" **L looked up at Raito and shushed him.

"**Hush Raito… You and I know you need this…"** L said softly, letting his hand fall farther down his body. Raito shuttered and arched his back, making his belly look ten times bigger. _((It already looks like a small watermelon!))_

"**AH!"** Raito gasped as L's clawed hand grazed over his crotch. Uncontrollably, Raito spread his legs out wider so that L could touch him more. **"O-h go-go-"** L snickered. Raito was in so much bliss that he couldn't even finish a sentence. Raito bucked his hips and curled his toes as L slowly pulled down the seemingly over tight boxers. Already the pants were sticky and wet with pre-cum. L jerked his head back as Raito's throbbing purplish dick sprang free from the leather tight boxers. Tears fell from Raito's eyes as the pleasure was becoming unbearable. **"Plea-L! Ta-me!"** Raito's speech was broken and eager. L stared shocked at how purple Raito's member had gotten only in a minute. Deciding not to play anymore, L took the head of his mate's member in his mouth. Raito shrieked in pleasure. His teeth bared and eyes screwed shut. **"AHHHHHHHHHH!"** Raito bellowed as L's thick long tongue worked magic upon him… **"L-L!" **Wailed Raito bucking his hips up to meet L's mouth. L bared his fangs as the thick dick was shoved farther and farther into his mouth. Finally L had to restraint Raito's hips and he sucked harder and bobbed his head faster. He would have played with Raito's sacks but he feared if he took his hand off of Raito's hips he would gagged to death! L sucked hard and pulled his head up only to slowly draw his head down upon his mate's dick before bringing his head up again quickly. Raito thrusted and groaned, the room was filled with moans and the smell of pheromones filled the area. Finally Raito thrashed as his climax washed over him like a waterfall. Raito fell to the bed with a heavy blush on his face. Goo dripped from L's mouth as he licked it up, he grinned. L crawled up to Raito, however stopped at his stomach and gave it a smooch and finally got up to Raito. Raito glared and huffed..

"**If our kids are perves I know who to blame."** L grinned and laid down. Suddenly Raito remembered something and sat up. **"wait… wha-" **Raito blushed but forced himself to continue. **"What about you…"** L looked up with loved filled eyes.

"**No worries Raito… I don't need it…"** Raito glared.

"**Of course you do! Let me return the favor!"** L blushed catching Raito off guard…

"**Welll… You see."** L got up again and let Raito see his boxers. They were dripping wet, cum oozing from the legs. **"I kinda got off from hearing you scream…"**

Raito sweat dropped.

'_Pervert…'_

'_And only for you Raito'_ Raito glanced over as L changed his boxers.

'_Shut up, Ryuk….'_

**Kitten:** _So how was it?_

**Arctic Fox:** 00……-nose bleed-

**Kitten:** ……..

**Arctic Fox:** _NOW MAKE CHAPTER 10 DAM U!_

**Kitten:** _MEEP!_ –cowers under rock- _Okay okay!_

**Chapter Ten:** _The word Fix shall never be used again!_

_Note: Alright so I did all the updates. I know the chapter's are all messed up sorry about that….-is agitated with self- I am however very glad I have put up more chapters of this story finally. I am sad that it has not been getting a lot of reviews but I deserve that for making my beloved commenters waits so LONG!_

_And here is the bad news. I have yet to start the tenth chapter… That will have to wait… Sorry! I'll try to keep up the pace of this story! But remember how long these chaps are. On a document it's around ten pages sometimes longer so please be pasiant again! –bows and worships reviewers-_


	11. Chapter 10 The Word 'Fix'

**Living With A Mutt **

_Redone By: Arctic Kitten_

**_The word "Fix" shall never be used again!_**

**~WHOOO NEW CHAP~**

Raito woke up to the smell of cinnamon, he let out a groan then a yelp which startled his bedmate, L.

"**What's going on Raito?"** asked L with a groggy, concerned voice. When L looked over at his mate the feline had his hand pressed to his stomach. He was quiet for a moment then looked at L and stuttered softly, his eyes wide in shock.

"**Th…they… mov-**_**moved!**_**…"** L stared at Raito then shifted closer to Raito who was now sitting up, both hands upon his bulging stomach. L placed his left thumb to his mouth as he reached out with his right hand to rest it on Raito, where his hands had been moments before. He stayed there, eyes locked onto Raito's stomach. Raito's ears twitched as he stared at L. He was so transfixed upon Raito's bulge that it made the tomcat wiggle with uneasiness. **"L~"**

"**Shhhh…"** L said without removing his thumb from his lips. His pit less gray eyes did not blink as his hand moved and pushed under Raito's shirt making Raito squeak and jump a bit trying to get L's hand from under his shirt.

"_**L**_**!"** cried Raito in complete and utter shock. But by now Raito should know L and his ways. L's eyes glanced up at his mate before they returned back to the bulge. Spidery fingers grazed Raito's soft firming stomach. The hand came to a stop and relaxed. Raito was tense but relaxed when L did not try anything else.

They sat in silence for a good five minutes, before L's ears rose a bit as Raito felt pressure build against his stomach. It felt like the child was reaching out to L. Raito watched as L reacted slightly to the movement within his stomach. He couldn't help but feel his heart throb and eyes fill with warmth from the normally expressionless L so full of expression. Raito closed his eyes and allowed himself to smile lightly. The soft touch was soothing and the children moving were not as harsh as when he first woke up.

The sun was rising now, it peaked through the shades on the windows making the room appear to be golden in color. The color seemed to match the mood quiet well. Raito hadn't realized that he was dozing until he felt that same feeling of being watched. He opened his eyes slowly and blinked a couple of times before he glanced down, only to see L looking at him with a blank wide eyed stare. A shiver went up his spine and he dropped the smile.

"**Wh~what?"** he asked with a snap. L stayed quiet for a few more seconds before he opened his mouth to reply only to be interrupted by Misa and her maids.

"_**Raito~**__**L~**_** Misa has a surprise for-"** Misa began in a sing song voice but all three women stopped and stared at the scene in front of them. In their minds the scene in front of them were of Raito and L getting into the _mood_ when really it was an innocent caring gesture between the two. "Oh…" giggled Misa pulling the door partly closed as the two other maids tried to sneak a peak. **"We are interrupting something!"** she said with a Misa smile. She stuck her head in the room one last time, **"Well when you are finished a bath has been prepared for you two! Don't be **_**too**_** rough with him L! He has children on the way!"** Misa closed the door before either of them could speak. The two stared blankly at the door before looking at each other. The sweet moment had been interrupted.

**~Break~**

Raito stepped into the warm bath, the smell of cinnamon washed over the feline as he settled down into the bathtub. He let his head fall back exposing his neck fully. For a blissful moment the feline completely forgot about L who was standing in the corner watching Raito with wide gray eyes. Though the love cuffs wouldn't allow too much distance it did give them some space from each other. L was completely naked except for the small fuzzy white towel wrapped firmly around his hips. He leaned against the tiled wall, arms crossed. He didn't say a word.

Raito let his legs hang over the rim of the tub, his arms doing the same. He looked like he had fallen asleep completely. Misa had made the bath for them to share but L couldn't find it in him to disturb Raito, not now. The feline seemed to be on edge when around the Lab, which wasn't a good feeling for L to know about. The way Raito always glanced over at him, it was as though Raito thought he would harm him or something… And considering his past, he wouldn't blame the feline one bit.

Raito sighed heavily at the feeling of the water and the scent. It had been three years since the last time he had one of these baths. For a brief moment Raito wondered why Misa had gone to great lengths to put this together. The water in the tub wasn't actually water but milk, with actual cinnamon in it. However, Raito was reminded that he was pregnant and that he was due any week know. And for a moment Raito regretted the decision to keep the babies, yet apart of him was actually curious to how they would come out, how they looked and acted. He hoped they wouldn't be to perverted like their dad, speaking of who~

Raito nearly jumped as he felt a slender hand grasp his left foot, gently. He sat up partly in the tub to see L kneeling on the tile floor, looking at him, in his one hand Riato's foot, in the other was a rag. Raito blinked while L looked back down and placed the warm cloth over Raito's foot, rubbing lightly.

"**L~L…"** stuttered Raito in complete confusion.

**~MxN~**

Mello watched Matt leave his house, getting into his car and driving away. The tomcat swished his tail excitedly. He looked up at the window he had been getting into lately. It wasn't open. He twitched his ears but this little factor did not faze him one bit. He slinked across the lawn and wiggled himself under the bushes right below the window. He began to climb the vines that were creeping up the house. When he got to the window he climbed on the edge and tested the window, only to find it, to his dismay, locked. Mello frowned at this. For the three months it had never been locked. Had Matt found out that Mello was visiting Near? Couldn't be, he was always so careful. He even began to wear his black leather gloves to make sure that he wouldn't leave prints. But maybe he didn't check for stray blond hair and fur? Not possible, Near was also very tidy and wouldn't allow that. But then why~

Mello leaned forward on the windowpane, his eyebrows knitted together as he scanned the toy filled room. Near's room was normally spotless, even the abundant amount of toys had there places and never blocked any pathways through the room. But, today Mello could see clutter and the door was open. He twitched his nose, concern flashing in his bright blue eyes. Was Near sick?

Mello let his eyes roam over the room again, noticing that there was a lump in the small bed. He titled his head slowly before snapping back. He snorted before climbing down the wall of vines. He crawled under the bushes until he came to the back door where he slipped from under the bushes and came to the back door, where he looked around for a second. He didn't see anyone. He grinned when he turned the knob, finding it locked. Pulling off his left glove his hand become more paw like, long black claws slid out from their hiding spot in his paw like hand and he stuck his pointer finger into the key slot. He fiddled with the lock until he heard the unmistakable click.

After pulling his claw from the key slot he re-gloved his hand and went through the door, locking it behind him. He stood on the welcome mat and looked around the kitchen. He could tell that Matt had an alarm system. And knowing him, it would be turned on. Mello looked down at his boots and sighed, they would have to go. He unlaced them and with cat-grace he pulled them off his feet, along with the black socks. He stuffed the socks into the boots and looked around to see where he could stash them for the visit. Spotting a large plant pot in the corner he worked out a plan to not set off the alarm and get over there. The kitchen table, chair, counter… Perfect.

Mello's pupils became slits as he readied his body to begin the process of getting to the pot. With agility and flexibility he leapt from the spot on the mat and landed on the table. He steadied himself before he went to the chair. He crouched low, both boots in his right hand. He was now perched on the back of the chair. It took many years and practice to be able to do this without tipping the chair. He couculated the distance of his next tricky jump and with fluency he leapt from the back of the chair, without making it move, to the counter. He balanced on the edge of the counter on the balls of his feet. He then swiftly moved to the pot that was snuggly fit in the corner next to the counter and put his boots behind it. They fit, Mello smirked at this. He made it to the next room and making sure he wouldn't trip an alarm he darted up the stairs to Near's room.

Mello peaked around the door to look into the Chinchila's room. He blinked then stepped gingerly over to Near's bed, where he sat carefully next to the bump under the covers. He reached out and rubbed the pump lightly.

"**Near?"** he whispered. At first no response but after a moment the bump moved softly. A mop of white hair poked from under the blankets fallowed by very droopy large eyes. Mello frowned deeper. Near was sick, that idea smacked Mello in the face as an aroma wafted over him. Mello's eyes became slits again and his body shivered as that aloring aroma welcomed him to get closer. He shook his head when a tiny voice called to him.

"**Me-llo…"** Mello nodded.

"**Yea it's me."**

"**I…sorry…I'm~"**

"**Sick, I've noticed…"**

"**Don't know…with what…"**

Mello almost let out a groan at the fact that Near had no idea why he was sick… But he didn't, instead he looked over the Chinchilla and noticed that the boy was sweating heavily.  
**"Well…"** began Mello as he thought over what he should do. Every time he was sick he would take a bath to cool his body or keep his temperature from rising. **"I'll take you to the bathroom… Do you think you can handle washing yourself?"** when a nod was his response he mentally sighed in relief. He didn't know if he could handle himself if he had to wash the albino boy… He would surely lose it. **"Good, now here we go." **He said as he stood, pealed the blanket away from the teen's body and picked him up bridle style to the bathroom.

**~LxRaito~**

L didn't respond to Raito, instead he continued to wash Raito's feet. He had finished with the first foot and now was on the second one. He scrubbed the top of the feline's foot first, then scrubbed the bottom, getting Raito to squeak from being tickled somewhat. But the hardest part was when L cleaned between his toes, he was so thorough. When his feet were cleaned L began to scrub up his leg. Raito tenced.

"**L?"** he snapped, finally drawing L's attention.

"**Hm?"** he continued to go up Raito's foot.

"**Wha-what are you doing?" **

L blinked in a bit of shock as though it was so clear what he had been doing for the past thirty minutes.

"**What do you mean?"** Raito sat up pulling his feet into the tub, rincing them from the suds.

"**Why were you~"** Raito made a movement with his hands towards his now submerged feet**."That!"** he asked, his voice a bit higher then he would have liked.

"**Oh…"** L said. **"Well… I thought that you should be cleansed…relaxing…"** said L looking down at his hand which still held the washcloth. Raito suddenly felt guilty he had first thought L was trying to put the moves on him…

"**Uh… well you know…"** Raito rubbed the back of his neck, looking away. **"The bath was for both of us… to relax."** L gave a small smile which caused Raito to stare at him. The smile had actually went to his eyes as well for once… However, that only made Raito feel even guiltier. L placed the washcloth on the edge of the bathtub.

"**No…"** he began**, "I think Raito deserves this more then I do…"** he looked up, looking through the shaggy black bangs of his. **"And anyway, the smell of cinnamon suits Raito more than it does me."** Raito titled his head and thought.

'_He's right'_ Raito thought in aw, _'the scent of strawberries or freshly baked cake would suit him more than the scent of something sharp like cinnamon.' _ Raito sighed. If L thought he deserved this more than himself then so be it. Raito looked at L's eager expression and sighed, losing the battle.

"**Fine… If you say so."** He somewhat flopped back down into the water. L smiled again, picking up the washcloth again. He walked over to where Raito's head was and knelt down again, the chain that connected them clanking all the while.

L began to scrub lightly at Raito's exposed shoulders, down to his hands. When the washcloth would get cold he dipped it into the milk and poor some more body gel on it and continue. Raito found himself lost in the feeling. L finished with both arms and went to his neck. Raito let out an unknown groan of approval, causing L to stiffen a bit but after a moment continue on. He moved around from the back of Raito's neck to the front and slid the washcloth over his bare chest lightly. Raito purred and shifted in the water a bit. L didn't take notice. He was about to dip the cloth back into the water when suddenly Raito went rigged and gasped in pain. Raito's hand clasped around L's wrist.

"**L!"** he gasped in pain, squeezing his eyes shut**. "So-something is wro~Ahhh!"** L's ears rose, eyes widened as he realized what was happening. He looked over his shoulder.

"**Misa! Call Dr. Kona!"** There was a bang sound before he heard the unmistable sound of running feet going down the hall. All he heard as he lowered his lips to Raito's cat ear, was the maids calling out that Raito was going into early labor.

"**Hold on, Raito… Everything will be okay."** The response he got was a distressed whine.

**~Break~**

Raito was sprawled out on the bed, with Dr. Kona checked him. L was right at Raito's side. Though the chain prevented any distance now, L wouldn't have left Raito alone anyway even without the cuffs. Unlike Raito, L had dressed he didn't want to be in front of the doctor naked. Dr. Kona tisked and stood looking at Misa who was standing at the door.

"**It looks good so far, even though he is going into early labor he's only a week too soon."** He stated. A pain filled cry echoed in the room making Misa woozy. L grasped Raito's hand. **"He should be done giving birth by tonight. The babies seem to be stedily moving into the~"**

"_**AHHHHH!"**_ Raito's body arched off the bed as another contraction came full force. Misa fainted.

"**Oh dear, seems I've spoken to soon. Melda, go get blankets the babies are coming."**

Dr. Kona was very calm as he kept telling Raito to push. Tears were falling from his eyes as he gripped the sheets tightly in his hands. He gasped and tried to focus on pushing while L dabbed his forehead. The first baby had been born just minutes ago. Milda had it in her arms, drying the little squealing baby. Raito didn't even have time to rest, the next one was ready to come out. The second one seem to be more painful. His tail thrashed about, claws ripping the material of the sheets. L stayed quiet and watched with wide eyes as Raito went through the pain to have their children. His tail was erect and his ears were up in alert.

Ten intense minutes passed and the second child was born. By this time Raito was giving up on pushing. He was so exhausted!

"**Come on Raito, you **_**must**_** push."** Urged Dr. Kona keeping Raito's leg's spread. The Doctor knew how hard it was but if Raito didn't continue to push, the baby would suffocate. The second newborn was in Milda's arms, the first born was placed in a pen where it cried and wailed like the second one.

Raito cringed as his body cramped up again. He couldn't do it! He was in so much pain! They couldn't possibly be asking him to continue pushing like this. Couldn't they give him something for the pain at least.** "Come on Raito just one more!" **Dr. Kona continued to urge. Raito hissed and he threw his head back as pain took over his entire body. He opened his eyes and glanced to his side where L had leaned over and dabbed the sweat away with a cloth. Anger built up in the pit of his stomach as he realized that it was L's fault that he was going through this right now! With a growl but it came out as a yowl as pain shot up his spine again and his stomach clenched up in a contraction. He snapped out his hand and grabbed the collar of L's shirt wrenching him forward, so that they were nose to nose. Feline eyes filled with smoldering hatred bore into shocked dog eyes.

"**This is **_**YOUR**_** fault!"** he snarled out, **"All your fault!" **he snapped. **"I'll **_**fix**_** you if you **_**EVER**_** get close to me like that again!"** He threatened as he felt another contraction coming on. L's eyes seemed to bulge out of their sockets at the mention of being 'fixed'. His ears drooped and his tail went under his legs and he swallowed hard because the look that Raito was giving him was telling him that the feline was not joking!

**~Smile~**

**Kitten:** _Well… o0 that is… to say the least…uh… What away to start an update! Lolz. I can't believe it has been 2 years since I last updated this story! _–sweat drops and forehead meets desk- _that is just sad! So so sorry! I hope the update is to all of your liking! The next chapter will have to wait but I won't keep you waiting for to long I promise, it was killing me that I wasn't satisfying my fans! Review pwease! I love it when I see reviews!_ –gives you all watery, hopeful, chibi kitty eyes-

**Next Chapter:** _Fixing the 'problem' & Regret in the future?_

_**Next Story Updating: Pale Green**_


	12. Chapter 11 Fixing the 'problem' & Regret

**Living With A Mutt **

_Redone By: Arctic Kitten_

_**Fixing the 'problem' & Regret in the future?**_

**~WHOOO NEW CHAP~**

Raito shifted in his bedding, his feline body curved around the three new arrivals that lay at his belly nursing. Every once in awhile Raito would cringe and make an unpleasant sound from a baby biting to hard upon his milk glands. Dr. Kona was just stepping out the door with Misa saying her goodbyes. L on the other hand was in his lab form, laying beside the large pillow that Misa had placed Raito on. His own body curving around the pillow as best as he could. His head was resting onto the pillow watching the squirming children in the crook of Raito's belly. L lifted his head as Misa walked in, a piece of paper in her hand. They both stared at each other before Misa caved and began to speak.

"**Dr. Kona told Misa that he'll be coming back in a week to check on the progress on Raito's babies."** She said while squirming. L did not respond, he just turned his head back to Raito and sighed deeply. The labor had been so intense that right after the third baby came, Raito had passed out. It had truly amazed L how much power one person can have while they were in labor. L knew he would have a bruise on his arm on where Raito had gripped him. However, he didn't mind one bit. **"L…" **Misa began she had moved to sit beside the two. Her hand reached out and stroked L's fur covered head. L only glanced at her for a brief moment. **"You…"** She paused struggling for words, silence seemed to freak Misa out. "**Misa wanted to tell you… That whatever comes your way, Misa will be there to help." **L gave a soft outward sniffing sound in response.

'_I'm sure you would Misa, but would Raito?'_ he thought. Misa laid on top of L lightly her head resting in between his shoulder blades. Normally L would mind this, but right now he couldn't care less. Worry plunged L into darkness as everyone around him fell asleep. He stayed awake wondering where this new journey would take them.

**~Break~**

Raito woke first to the sound of crying. His dream of living his old life was shattered when he realized it wasn't a dream, he did have sex with L and he was in fact shackled to him and the three little crying babies at his belly were his. A sickening feeling overwhelmed Raito and he scrambled to get up and off the pillow, he nearly kicked one of the small infants off as well as he dashed to the bathroom to rid his stomach of its bile. The infants cries alerted Misa who snapped awake and grabbed up the three little kitpups. Their wailing grew louder as they became cold from the lack of Raito's warmth.

"**Shh shhhh little ones Misa-Misa is here!" **she said trying to sooth the kitpups. She could hear Raito in the bathroom and just hearing him made her want to run to the other bathroom, but the three little infants were keeping her occupied. **"Don't cry."** She said nuzzling the three. They were as the length of Misa's palm, thin and frail. One was like a calico, however only with two colors, black and a cinnamon brown. That one was determined a little boy. The next one was almost all cinnamon brown except black stripes going up and down his legs. That one was a girl and the third Kitpup, was all black but for the cinnamon brown color on the tips of its front paws and the tip of the tail. That Kitpup was determined a girl. So in all, there was one male and two girls. However, Dr. Kona had mentioned after Raito's labor, that they may be sterol because of the mix of two different species.

Misa couldn't really tell if the three little infants looked more like kittens or puppies. They were too small to really get a good look at their body structure. Raito finally came out of the bathroom his eyes locked upon Misa. She looked up at Raito and smiled lightly, but there was no smile in return.

"**Where's L?"** he asked with a cold tone. Misa's face lost her cheerfulness and in its place came confusion. She looked around noticing that her L pillow wasn't there anymore, but a blanket had been placed over her. After a quick look around with her eyes Misa looked at Raito with concern.

"**Misa Misa doesn't know."** Misa replied with a soft childlike tone. Ratio balled flattened his ears and growled low in his throat.

"**Bastered!"** he hissed menacingly. **"If he thinks he can get out of this, then he's wrong!"** he snarled before storming off. Misa gasped her face panicked as the three little kitpups became loud and desperate again. Misa down at the kitpups then back to Raito's disappearing figure then back to the kitpups.

"**Wai-wait! Raito! What about your ba-babies!"** she cried desperately after him. But the loud yowl of L's name and the slamming of the door told Misa he cared little about the squirming helpless creatures he had birthed the day before. Misa looked on at the kitpups. She placed them down in her lap, stroking their backs. She felt as helpless as the little infants at this moment.

**~Break~**

L would have been with Misa when Raito woke up, but he had been pulled out by a panicking Tomcat, Mello. He hadn't fallen asleep until the early morning, but that was when the tomcat had showed himself at their window. L could smell him because the window had been left ajar. However, that wasn't all that he smelt he smelt other things and he would have ignored the tomcat if it wasn't for the fact that the tomcat started to call out to him with a distressed voice. Now he found himself outside in the garden with a pacing Mello. He had been completely shocked to find that he could leave Raito's side at all. But he still came to Mello's aid. He sat there watching him.

"**Mello, tell me what in the world is going on. I can't help if you don't tell me."** It had been almost twenty minutes now and Mello hadn't spoken a word. Mello looked at him with distress. His tail flared and he continued to pace but finally stopped and briskly walked over to L. Mello almost pushed his body into L's but stopped short just a step away.

"**Wha-what do you smell?"** he said clawing the ground restlessly. L blinked at him before lowering his head and sniffing Mello's back. He pulled back with some surprise.

"**I smell that Chinchilla"** he said_. 'And something else…_' he thought, hoping what Mello was trying to get him to say wasn't what he thought it may be.

"**An-anything else?"** he somewhat stuttered. L sighed.

"**Mello I~" **He was getting tired of this cats antics, he had Raito and his kitpups to get back to but Mello swiftly went on.

"**Okay okay can you see anything at least!"** L scanned Mello's back and found scratch marks near and on his shoulder blades. The blood had been licked away. L felt a headache coming on and a low groan wanting to escape him but he bottled it all up.

"**Mello, please for what it is all worth, please don't tell me you forced yourself on Near…"** Mello dropped his head and scratched at the ground once more his body ridged.

"**Not exactly…"** L titled his head, his eyes ushering the cat to go on.

"**Mello."** L's voice was stern and Mello jumped and quickly added.

"**He was in his heat cycle! I was only trying to help! It happened so fast I thought… I thought I could control myself but then…. I heard him fall in the bath and I-I was worried so… I went in and checked and!"** Mello was back to pacing and panicking. L reached out and put a paw on his back. Mello looked up at L. **"I didn't mean to… It…He was asking for me and I…I just lost it… I didn't mean to…"** He finished before bumping his head into L's leg for comfort.

"**Just tell me what happened…"** Mello nodded.

"**I went to visit him like normal and saw that he was in heat. So I carried him to the bathroom and made him a bath to wash off. He said he could wash himself so I left to the room, I knew I would be in trouble if I had stayed a minute more… But then I heard a noise and became worried… I only went in to check on him…"**

**~MxN~**

Mello had stepped out of the bathroom after settling Near in the bathtub. He felt his heart throbbing and his need intensify by just the smallest glimpse of Near's pale white skin. He was glad to get out of there because if he had stayed even a second more, he would be upon Near in a split second without any control what so ever. A flash of him claiming Near's virginity made his hormones flare uncontrollably. He pulled himself away from any more naughty thoughts. He had settled himself down onto Near's bed. But instantly leapt up when he realized the smell of Near's heat was all over the covers. He paced uneasily until he heard a thud coming from the bathroom. He went to the door, ear pressed to the door.

"**Near?"** he called but no reply came. He knocked on the door and called again but the same reply came, none. His worry grew tenfold and before he could even think things through, he was opening the door. What he saw next nearly made him faint.

Near was half way out of the water, his rear up in the air, he was aimlessly reaching out for a large rubber yellow ducky but as he leaned forward, his suddenly gasped and slid back into the water, his body twitched and quivered. When he looked over at Mello his eyes were a mix of confusion and lust, but he didn't know that. His cheeks were heavily flushed and his ears were quivering. The smell of arousal was coating the room, thickly. And before Mello knew what his body was doing, the bathroom door was shut.

"**Me-mello"** he stuttered slipping completely back into the water, his hands below the surface, and by the way his body jerked Mello knew exactly what his hands were doing. Near's ears twitched as his head fell backwards against the tub,** "Me-ello, so-somethi-nnngs wr-rong!"**he said with a very high pitched needy whine that caused Mello's ears to twitch and he breathed in deeply, taking in the aroma of Near's heat.

He strolled over to the bathtub looking down at the panicked chinchilla. Near's hands were wrapped around himself, and every touch caused the chinchilla to quiver and whine. Mello swallowed heavily. His body was reacting faster than he could think. And it wasn't helping that Near kept whining and looking up at him with pleading eyes. **"Me-mello!" **he whined again causing Mello himself to quiver. And before Mello knew what he was doing he was leaning over Near. His shoes had been removed, and his coat had been shrugged off. He was almost into the tub, almost nose to nose with Near and speaking without knowing exactly what he was saying but it seemed to make Near blush whatever he had said. **"A-are you sure?"**

"**Yes"** Mello found himself saying. His eyes roamed over Near's naked form, to Near's flushing skin and perked nipples to the already weeping member that was still encased by Near's small hands and under the water. He licked his lips before he pulled off his gloves and tossed them a side. He stepped into the water, not caring that his clothing was now becoming soaked. His breath was heavy with need and desire. Near's eyes were wide, yearning and calling to Mello. He leaned down to Near's ear.

"**As you wish."** His now ungloved hand touched Near's chest then instantly fell beneath the water. Near squealed when Mello's hand encased not only his member, but Near's own hands as well.

"**Me-Mello-**_**aah~**_**"** he arched his back, feeling Mello's hand just squeeze lightly. Near pulled his hands free and then reached out to Mello, needy. Mello let pale arms wrap around his neck as he sunk to his knees in the water. His hand slowly began to move over Near's shaft. Near couldn't help the cries of each little movement. Near's hips jerked repeatedly. Small cries and moans left his mouth. It didn't take long for Near to cum heavily. The water around Near and Mello now slightly cloudy because of Near's release. Mello pulled his hand out of the water. Near's arms were still locked around Mello's neck, and they didn't seem to want to let go at all. Mello looked over Near's body, his chest was rising and falling while his face held the color of rose. Near's eyes were shut and mouth was gasping for breath. It was beautiful. Mello closed the distance between them, however stopped himself right before their lips were to meet. He pulled back just as Near's eyes opened.

"**Me-mello…"** his voice was soft and velvety. Mello felt his tail twitch. Then he realized something. He was in water… and in skin tight black sleek pants none the less.

"**Shit."** Mello hissed getting up. Near blinked, still seeing stars from the release. Mello stood over Near before stepping out of the water, the feeling of wet cloth rubbing against his legs was very uncomfortable. His tail was even a bit… wet. He cringed. He would have to change soon.

"**Di-did I do something…wrong?"** the tiny unhappy voice snapped Mello out of his thoughts. He turned, ears pricked but they drooped when they saw the hurt expression and confussed expression on Near's face. He shook his head to rid the thought of doing more to the other.

"**N-no Near…"** he leaned over and scooped the little Chinchilla up into his arms. **"You did nothing wrong… Don't think like that." **Without thinking, Mello leaned into Near and nuzzled his forehead with his nose. **"You could not help it."** Reassured Mello. **"I just don't like being wet in clothing"** Near was watching Mello carefully. Then a rare smile came onto his face, but it was small.

"**Okay."** Mello smiled. He was glad that Near didn't think poorly of him.

~Back~

"**That's not all…"** responded L watching the Tomcat fidget. **"I'm 99.9 percent sure you have more to tell me." **Mello swallowed, but looked around before he sighed, his ears drooping then he nodded. **"Well then… Continue."** Mello ran his hands through his hair.

"**I had to change…"** L stared blankly at Mello. **"So, Near offered some of his clothing…" **L raised his thumb to his mouth.

"**You changed in front of him."** Mello looked away quickly at the disapproving look he was receiving.

"**I put him on the bed and covered him with his blanket... I didn't think a quick change would-"** Mello was cut off by L.

"**You changed in front of Near on his cycle right after you gave him a hand-job. You knew what could happen."** Mello glared at L.

"**No I-"** Mello tried to argue but L continued.

"**Unconsciously you taunted Near. You may have not done it on purpose, but your sense knew. You were reacting off of the hormones Near was giving off."** L said biting his thumb lightly. Mello stared and smacked his head. **"So, what happened next?"** Mello looked up at L with unease.

"**Well I put him on the bed and began to take off my clothes.. That's when I got caught up."**

~MxN~

"**There is clothing in the dresser, you can use."** Mello looked behind him after he had placed Near on the bed and covered him up. He went to the dresser and pulled out the baggy clothing. He dropped the clothing next to him as he began to peal his shirt off, exposing the flesh. Unknown to Mello Near had shifted out from under the blankets and was sitting on his legs watching Mello undress. His body reacting his shaft was growing again, already swollen to the point he wanted to burst again. Right as Mello unbuttoned his pants and began to pull them down, Near reached out to grab onto Mello's dropping pants**. "Me-mello… It's happening… Again."** Mello stiffened, the hormone was raging all around him and his own need had already had hardened slightly before, now it was completely stiffened. He didn't want to turn around, but Near was persistent. He tugged again. **"Mello~"** he whined heavily. **"Plea-se!"** Mello tried to keep himself from crumbling. His member was ragging in his tight boxers.** "I…I need you~" **Near was sitting on his legs, legs spread, his shaft swollen and he was naked completely naked. It was the hormones that made Mello's tail and ears twitch. Mello couldn't hold on to much longer, **"Mell-"** Near was cut off when Mello turned around suddenly and claimed his lips. Near was pushed back and slammed into the bed. Mello pinned Near's hands above his head as he dominated Near's mouth. His free hand went straight to Near's shaft. Near nearly shot off the bed at the sensation upon his body. Mello's thumb toyed with Near's head smearing the pre-cum around a bit before letting his clawed nail slide over the head making Near squeal in Mello's mouth as the tongue buried itself deep within Near's mouth.

Mello pulled back to see a very flushed and wanting Near below him. He licked his lips excitedly as he breathed in more hormones that smacked him in the face. Near was wagging his tail off and on, throwing his heat smell all over the place, causing Mello to almost go blind with need. His own need throbbing heavily and already seeping. He nipped at Near's chin then fell to attack Near's neck with heavy kissing and sucking. However, he didn't leave any mark instead he was flying south quickly. Only giving Near's nipples some attention before he lavished his navel and then when he got to the already pulsing organ between Near's legs, his hands already wet and sticky fell to Near's puckered, twitching, and wanting hole. He nudged a finger against the hole which sucked in a finger eagerly. And as Near screamed from the entrance, Mello took Near into his mouth which caused Near to scream out in release. The passage that Mello's finger was already in, was already so tight but when Near came, it was…It became even tighter! Though even when Near was finished he begged Mello to continue. Mello couldn't reject because Near wouldn't let go of his finger.

**~Back~**

Mello had his head drooped forward. L's eye was twitching.

"**I took him hard…"** Mello muttered. **"And he seemed to love every bit of it…But… he was so tight that I-I couldn't enter fully… Only my hea-"** Mello stopped himself, blushing at the fact that he was spilling all of this to L. L wanted to smack Mello's head.

"**Of course he would love it… He was in heat!"** Mello cringed at L's snippy remark.

"**I'm sorry!"** L shook his head.

"**Don't apologize to me, Mello. I'm not the one you claimed."** Mello stared up at L with watery eyes.

"**But… But I don't think I'll be able to… to face him**!" Whined out Mello dropping his head again. L sighed.

"**Well you should… Cause you might have to live up to what you may have done."** L retorted with a flick of his ears.

"…**.what?"** Mello stayed quiet for a moment before he tilted his head. L shook his head.

"**Take Raito and I."** Mello stared still, but after a second, Mello became pale.

"**Wa-wait! Your-you're saying~!"** L groaned.

"**Yes, Mello I am stating that you may have gotten him pregnant."** Mello had a wide eyed expression. **"So I would say go to him and see how he is. Then apologize."**

From the backdoor, Raito came storming out. The door slammed, both males in the garden jumped. Then L froze when Raito roared his name.

"**L~!" **

Mello took one look at the spitting enraged Raito and looked at L.

"**Yes I SHOULD apologize! You know what I'll be doing that right now!"** Then the tomcat was in his cat form and he was dashing off over the fence.

'_Damn feline!'_ thought L as Raito stormed over to him. He looked over just as Raito grabbed the collar of his shirt. **"Ye-es Raito?"**

"**What the HELL are you doing out here!"** Spat Raito his tail flaring behind him. **"How did you get so far from me?" **L blinked and then realized, he had in fact gotten pretty far without disturbing Raito.

"**Well I don't-"** L tried to figure out what to say so Raito wouldn't attempt to harm him. L couldn't fight back because Raito had just given birth and was still in danger of bleeding out if something hit him too hard. But he didn't have to try to figure out why the chain had lengthened because a voice came from above them. A familiar voice.

'_**I can explain that!'**_ L and Raito looked up at Ryuuk who was now snickering above them. _**'You see, once you have babies, for awhile the chain will spread out letting the two have more privacy however as the children grow, the only time the chain will ever stretch again is if one of your own children are in danger.' **_Raito hissed at Ryuuk.

"**Who said I would want to take care of them!" **Yowled Raito as he clutched L's shirt even tighter.

Ryuuk blinked down at Raito while L's heart froze and his eyes went dull.

"**Raito…"** L began slowly, drawing the other's attention to him. **"Are… are you regretting this?"**

**Kitten:** _Finally! Done with this chapter! I hope you like it! If anyone has any good ideas for the kitpups then please share! _-purrs-

**Next chapter:** _Names and Praises_


End file.
